Besos con Sabor a Torta
by BlackCullen
Summary: La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando paso a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente. OOC   18
1. Chapter 1

Summary: La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando paso a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente.

Disclamer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo los uso cuando tengo tiempo e imaginación para escribir, por supuesto sin fines de lucro.

Dedicado: A Nikki_Chagra por su gran amistad y cariño, te quiero mucho hermanita.

**Besos con sabor a torta de Chocolate**

Desde que había llegado mi vecino nuevo Edward Cullen me sentía infinitamente más feliz. Y es que ahora tenía un amigo con el que jugar, nuestras madres congeniaron de inmediato por lo tanto nosotros no quisimos ser inferiores y poco a poco fuimos compartiendo juegos de niñez.

Los meses pasaban poco a poco y con Edward me sentía cada vez más a gusto, podía deberse a que a pesar de su corta edad era un niño muy maduro, nadie con 12 años pensaba y se comportaba como lo hacía Edward, nadie se le podía siquiera igualar en lo más mínimo, en su belleza, en su calidad como persona y en su hermoso corazón. Cada vez me daba cuenta de que me ayudada en todo lo que le era posible, no es que yo fuera precisamente una niña tonta, pero digamos que había nacido con dos pies izquierdos y eso no era precisamente bueno, pasaba "comprando terreno"* y las "hormigas cabezonas"* hacían lo que querían conmigo, pero solo algunas veces, ya que tenía un ángel a mi lado, un hermoso ángel de tez pálida y cabellos cobrizos que en cuanto veía que iba a besar el suelo volaba para impedirlo.

Nuestras madres Esme y Renée no cabían más de la emoción de que sus pequeños fueran tan cercanos ni siquiera imaginaban por lo menos lo que sentía por mi amigo mi inocente corazón. Ni yo tampoco no quería darme falsas ilusiones y sufrir mi primer rechazo infantil., prefería que siguiéramos como amigos y "todos" felices y contentos sin lágrimas ni lamentos.

El curso terminó y para las vacaciones nuestros padres se irían juntos de veranear, si, los Cullen y los Swan juntos por primera vez. Mi familia era muy sociable dado el trabajo de mi padre y mi madre era muy conversadora con las vecinas, no pasábamos desapercibidos para nadie y los Cullen tampoco, el tío Carlisle por ser un reconocido médico y la tía Esme por ser una importantísima decoradora de interiores, cosa que nos beneficiaba mucho ya que ella siempre ayudaba a mamá con la combinación de colores para la casa, los muebles que combinarían, en fin todas esas cosas de grandes que a mí personalmente no me interesaban mucho, mientras no se entrometieran con mis libros estaba todo bien.

Estaba nerviosa, por primera vez pasaría tanto tiempo sola con un hombre y no cualquiera, mi hermoso amigo Edward, sabía que estás vacaciones podría tener algo nuevo con él, quizás solo quizás pudiera averiguar si él sentía algo aunque sea pequeño de la misma magnitud de lo que mi interior sentía, era una probabilidad, más no una afirmación.

Los preparativos fueron rápidos, empacamos algo de ropa de temporada y llevamos los alimentos necesarios, los Cullen aportarían las mismas cosas además del lugar en donde nos quedaríamos por una semana aproximadamente. Una cabaña apartada y encumbrada en una especie de colina o algo por el estilo. En una maletita de mano llevaba alguno de mis más preciados libros, que aunque tenía dificultades al leerlos, no me quedaba en el intento, es más mi madre siempre me ayudaba con las palabras que no entendía y así suma y sigue con mis libros; llevaba también alguna de mis más lindas y preferidas remeras, por lo demás todo era ropa cómoda.

El gran día llego, desayunamos algo contundente ya que el trayecto desde Forks a la cabaña era un poco extenso por lo que había dicho mi tío Carlisle pero nada que no pudiéramos soportar. Una bocina nos hizo apurarnos más, los Cullen ya habían llegado y era el momento de partir. Mi madre rápidamente me abrigo y me tomo de la mano, mi padre Charlie nos seguía con las valijas, ropa y en otra vuelta la comida.

Y al salir al exterior, estaba mi sol personal, mi amigo Edward Cullen.

Sentí un calor apoderarse de mis mejillas rápidamente mientas mi madre me empujaba hasta llegar al lado de mi amigo. Nos quedamos frente a frente, mi madre se fue a ayudar a Charlie, tío Carlisle y tía Esme, mientras que yo, bueno para variar estaba absorta sumergida en las esmeraldas verdes que tenía mi amigo por color de ojos.

Ambos frente a frente nos mirábamos, el con una hermosa sonrisa que cruzaba su boca de lado, su pelo despeinado y su todo, en fin mi pequeño amigo era hermoso y no sabía porque mi corazón albergaba tantos sentimientos fuertes a tan corta y dulce edad.

-Hola Bells, ¿cómo estás?- su hermosa voz entro por mis oídos y me hizo estremecer levemente.

-Eh eh muy bien Edward ¿y tú? ¿Preparado ya para nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos?- inmediatamente sentí mis mejillas alcanzar un color carmesí.

-Claro, espero que podamos compartir mucho más este tiempo, debo confesar que te…- pero un grito interrumpió su confesión.

-Niños estamos listos, suban a la camioneta que debemos irnos- mi adorable madre tenía que matar este momento.

Misteriosamente nuestra conversación no siguió más, nos sentamos en el asiento trasero entre las canastas, ropa, maletas, bolsos y otros, no íbamos muy cómodos pero que más le podíamos hacer, pero viendo el lado positivo, Edward estaba a mi lado todo sonrojado, la distancia se había convertido en mi mejor aliada en estos momentos, sentir a mi amigo cerca era no sé, ¿raro?.

Nuestros padres conversaban animadamente y nosotros en el asiento trasero íbamos más callados que la Estatua de La Libertad, pero no quería dar el primer paso y que Edward no quisiera hablar conmigo por algún motivo, pero el universo estaba a mi favor, sin querer tío Carlisle dio un frenazo que nos hizo cambiar un poco las posiciones, yo prácticamente estaba sentada encima de Edward y el acostado encima de la ropa; la vergüenza podía mucho más, pero las ganas de tenerlo cerca eran mayores, con temor alce mi vista y me tope con su hermoso rostro sonrojado pero en su boca había una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Están bien niños?- gritó tía Esme desde el asiento delantero.

-Sí, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió mamá?- preguntó Edward quién me miraba divertido ya que yo aún no bajaba de su cuerpo.

-Se cruzó un ciervo por delante, no se preocupen que ya se alejo, espero que no encontremos más animales en el camino- respondió mi padre.

Emprendimos el camino y entonces caí en la cuenta de que iba en un asiento mucho más blando de lo normal, empecé a temblar sobre su cuerpo y salté casi el otro lado, dando de lleno entre las maletas y alimentos. Él se sentó nuevamente, pero sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo ni su tez estaba sonrojada, al contrario su sonrisa y mirada tristes eran los que me contemplaban ahora.

No me gustaba ver esa expresión en él, los ángeles no deberían de estar tristes ni nada por el estilo, la amiga que habitaba en mi surgió en esos momentos.

-Edward, mírame, ¿qué pasó?- le pregunte en voz baja para que no oyeran nuestros padres quienes a pesar de que conversaban se podían dar cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en el asiento de atrás.

Él no me contesto, sólo se estiro hasta dar con mi brazo y suavemente comenzó a tirar de mí hacia él, no lo entendía, pero si estar más cerca de él lo ponía feliz, lo haría. Sólo que no se conformo con tenerme a su lado nuevamente sino que apoyo su cabeza en el asiento e hizo que apoyara delicadamente la mía en su pecho mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-No te alejes de mi Bella, ahora solo duerme- ¿qué? Pero si solo fue una distancia pequeña, no podía ser que le afectara tanto ¿o sí?.

No intente discutir ni nada, si la vida me permitía estar tan cerca de él no la desaprovecharía por ningún modo. Lentamente empezó a tararear una melodía que poco a poco fue inundándose en mi mente y velozmente me llevó al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

Hola! Bueno siempre que me tardo mucho les traigo algo en recompensa por dicha ausencia.

*Comprando terreno: se dice a las personas que se caen en una calle o espacio público, compran un terreno.

*Hormigas cabezonas: es cuando uno va por la calle y hay un levantamiento y no lo ves, de ahí que tropiezas o te caes, gracias a ellas compras terreno.

Espero vuestros comentarios a esta pequeña historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando pasó a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente.

Disclamer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo los uso cuando tengo tiempo e imaginación para escribir, por supuesto sin fines de lucro.

_Capítulo Anterior_

_-No te alejes de mi Bella, ahora solo duerme- ¿qué? Pero si solo fue una distancia pequeña, no podía ser que le afectara tanto ¿o sí__?_

_No intente discutir ni nada, si la vida me permitía estar tan cerca de él no la desaprovecharía por ningún modo. Lentamente empezó a tararear una melodía que poco a poco fue inundándose en mi mente y velozmente me llevó al mundo de los sueños._

**Capítulo II**

_-¿Isabella Swan aceptas por esposo a Edward Cullen para amarlo, serle fiel, respetarlo, ayudarlo en la salud y enfermedad, para cuidar los hijos que nazcan del fruto de su amor y para superar las adversidades juntos de la mano?- musitó el sacerdote quién esperaba con una ancha sonrisa mi respuesta._

_-Sí, acepto por toda la eternidad- mencioné mientras por mis ojos escapaban unas tímidas lágrimas._

_-¿Edward Cullen aceptas por esposa a Isabella Swan para amarla, serle fiel, respetarla, ayudarla en la salud y enfermedad, para cuidar de los hijos que nazcan del fruto de su amor y para superar las adversidades juntos de la mano?- musitó nuevamente el sacerdote está vez a mi novio._

_-Sí, acepto para toda la eternidad- respondió mí ahora esposo mientras de sus esmeraldas bajaban tímidas gotas de cristal._

Un ruido me despertó de mi sueño, debo decir con pesar que era un sueño, ya que todavía seguía siendo pequeña, seguía abrazada al cuerpo de Edward quien había abierto sus ojos poco a poco. Miramos a nuestro alrededor por las ventanas y nos dimos cuenta que la hora del Crepúsculo se cernía sobre nosotros, nos separamos lentamente y admiramos el paisaje que se encontraba al frente nuestro, una hermosa y gran cabaña rodeada de pinos y otros tipos de árboles que no conocía era lo que nos daba la bienvenida a nuestras vacaciones.

Prontamente sentí que la calidez del cuerpo de Edward se separaba de mí, obviamente debíamos descender del vehículo, pero antes que pudiera siquiera poder sentarme bien, los labios de Edward se posaron en mi frente por escasos segundos, luego sólo vi como desapareció ante mis ojos de forma rápida para ir a ayudar a nuestros padres.

Sin embargo yo me quede unos minutos más en el vehículo buscando una explicación lógica a ese gesto, pero mi corazón traicionaba a mi razón, finalmente decidí que a pesar de ser una niña de 12 años, era madura y tendría que aplicar ese factor en esta situación.

Al anochecer estábamos todos en el comedor, había un jugoso trozo de carne asada acompañado de patatas y una exquisita torta de chocolate elaborada entre Renée y tía Esme. Mi estómago gruñía cada vez más y es que asear la casa y acomodar nuestras pertenencias nos había llevado hasta la hora de la cena prácticamente, por lo que era normal nuestra hambre.

Después de un rápido brindis por parte de tío Carlisle la cena empezó, no hubo una gran charla entre ella, pero si algunas risas y anécdotas que se guardarían en mi retina. Edward se encontraba al frente mío y esto me ponía en extremo nerviosa, a veces lo pillaba mirándome fijamente y él se sonrojaba a lo cual yo le correspondía hasta alcanzar el escarlata, más no seguimos con nuestro mudo juego de miradas ya que cada vez nos interrumpía mi madre precisamente.

La hora de ir a dormir había llegado por lo que cada matrimonio debió partir a su habitación. Yo estaba en una pequeña habitación mientras que Edward estaba al lado de la mía. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama para poder conciliar el sueño mas sólo veía en mi mente la imagen de dos ojos verdes que me observaban.

Esto no podía seguir así, me levante cuidadosamente y me dirigí hasta la cocina, en donde grande fue mis sorpresa al encontrarme con Edward sentado en un taburete mientras comía un trozo de torta y bebía un vaso de leche.

-¿Qué haces a esta hora en pie Bella?- me preguntó mientras bebía un largo trago de leche.

-Pues bueno verás, no podía dormir así que vine a buscar un vaso de leche ¿y tú?- me daba curiosidad el porqué de Edward se encontraría a estas horas levantado.

-Me dio hambre- confesó avergonzado mientras tenuemente se coloreaban sus mejillas.

-Pues bueno creo que me la has contagiado, además no le puede decir que no al chocolate en compañía de un buen amigo- ¡tonta! Me dije mentalmente mientras veía que en su rostro se borraba cada rastro de alegría. No dijo nada más y se paró a cortar otra rebanada de pastel para mí colocándola en un plato para posteriormente servirme un vaso de leche que dejo ante mis ojos.

-Gracias- musité suavemente mientras él solo asentía con su cabeza y se sentaba para seguir con su merienda.

Había un silencio tenso entre nosotros, pero no sabía qué hacer, algo me llamo la atención en su torta, una parte del relleno era de color blanco mientras que el que tenía yo en mis manos era rosado, extraño siendo que ambos trozos venían de un mismo pastel.

-Oye Edward ¿porqué tú relleno es de crema y el mío de fresas?- él miro detenidamente lo que quedaba de su porción y luego dirigió sus ojos al mío, en sus facciones nació una pequeña mueca, pero siguió comiendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. – Lo digo porque ambos son parte de un todo y es raro que las capas en un lado sean de crema y en el otro se fresa, hubiese sido mejor una capa de cada sabor, ¿no crees?- mi último intento de la noche de ser una niña buena y que él me pusiera atención.

-No lo sé Bella, hay mucho que no sé en verdad, quiero saber todo y poder cuidarte pero siento, no, me gustaría ser mayor para poder estar contigo a tú lado, cada vez que te quiero decirte algo importante para mí hay algo que nos interfiere y eso me tiene aburrido ya- esperen, ¿Edward Cullen me quería decir algo a mí?

-Y ¿qué es eso Edward?, estoy aquí podemos brindar y celebrar con nuestra comida- los nervios hacían que me doliera el estómago de anticipación, ¿él iría acaso a confesarse? ¿Serían los mismos sentimientos? No lo sabía y el tiempo pasaba y pasaba mas él no hablaba. Pronto la situación cambio, levanto sus ojos y su cara rápidamente se puso colorada, se veía tan tierno con ese inocente rubor adornando sus mejillas que no pude evitar que una lagrimita escapara de mi ojo.

-Bueno, pues, eh eh… ammm verás Bella… en este este tiempo que te he cono-conocido me he dado cuenta, de que -saco rápidamente su lengua y se la paso por sus labios, gesto que no paso desapercibido, ya que sentí unas maripositas en mi estómago- bueno pues tú eres una niña y… yo yo un niño y el caso, el caso es que- inhaló aire profundamente y luego lo exhalo poco a poco.

-¿Qué están haciendo a estas horas levantados?- pregunto la tía Esme quién nos miraba a cada uno por vez.

¡No!, otra vez no, si no era mi madre ahora era la tía Esme, ¿es qué acaso nunca íbamos a tener esta conversación decentemente? El destino en este punto estaba en desacuerdo con nosotros, pero no quise decir nada, seguí comiendo mi pastel y bebiendo a tragos cortos de mi vaso de leche.

-Yo bueno madre tenía hambre baje a la cocina y aquí me tienes comiendo, Bella sufría algo similar, ya sabes la primera noche cuesta quedarse en un lugar ajeno- sentenció Edward y yo le encontraba plenamente la razón.

-Ya, se terminan de comer eso y se van a acostar, no me gusta que los niños anden tan tarde dando vueltas por el hogar, buenas noches hijos- se despidió amorosamente tía Esme mientras tomaba un vaso con agua y se marchaba.

El tiempo pasó lento de nuevo, en silencio, él no decía nada y yo no quería sacar el tema, a nuestra edad éramos maduros pero esto no lo sabíamos enfrentar, se suponía que tanto para Edward y para mí era nuevo. Una declaración no te la enseñaban los libros ni nada, solo surgía y ahora no nacía de su corazón.

-Bella, perdóname, yo no quería esto de nuevo, lo siento- en un gesto que me tomo por sorpresa salió de la cocina cabizbajo, yo no sabía qué hacer, su torta de la que quedo más de la mitad reposaba ahí, a lo mejor le daría hambre en la noche por no terminar de comer, así que termine lo mío, me arme de valor y subí hasta su dormitorio con una bandeja con su pastel y otro vaso más de leche, pero al llegar frente a su puerta algo me desconcertó.

Pequeños gemidos se escapaban desde el interior, un llanto tratando de ser ahogado con algo me alarmaron, ¿Edward no podría estar llorando o sí?, ¡claro que podía!, pero no sabía que encontrar, a lo mejor estaba enojado conmigo, pero ante todo somos amigos y mi deber era estar con él siempre, tímidamente gire el pomo de la puerta y poco a poco la abrí. La imagen me desconcertó, Edward estaba boca abajo en su cama llorando mientras le daba golpes a la almohada.

-¿Ed Edward?- pregunté tímidamente mientras él se giraba de prisa hasta quedar sentado en su cama. Sus ojos verdes se encontraban todos rojos, gruesas lágrimas caían desde ellos mientras su respiración se cortaba cada vez más, pero solo estiro sus brazos hacia mí.

Deje la bandeja sobre un mueble y me lance a sus brazos lo que provocó que cayéramos ambos en la cama; su llanto se intensifico más si fuera posible, mi corazón dolía al verlo así, solo podía pasar mis manos por su cara y susurrarle palabras de cariño al oído. Sus brazos se ceñían con más fuerza a mi cintura como si quisiera que el aire no se interpusiera entre nosotros.

-Bella no… no me dejes por por favor, te necesito tanto- había clavado su mirada en la mía, mientras lentamente mi cabeza descendía hasta posarse en su cuello. Su respiración poco a poco se normalizo hasta que se convirtió en un suave calor que había en mi cuello, la presión de sus brazos también había cedido en mi cintura, más no me soltaba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había trascurrido desde que estaba en su habitación, solo era consciente de que mis parpados estaban cada vez más pesados y el sueño vencía cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Edward, tengo sueño, ¿durmamos mejor?- mencioné de manera suave, mientras en su boca se extendía una sonrisa.

-Claro, pero me pareció ver de reojo que en tus manos traías algo para mí, ¿o me equivoco?- ¡claro que tonta! si le había traído comida. De prisa me solté del calor de su cuerpo y fui hasta el mueble, la bandeja que contenía su pastel y leche temblaban un poco en mis manos producto de las emociones vividas recientemente.

-Pensé que podías tener hambre y decidí subirte un trozo más con leche, dicen que los dulces son buenos para pasar las penas- termine con una tímida sonrisa.

-Es cierto los dulces siempre dan más alegría, pero si le sumo que esta una mujer importante haciéndome compañía es mucho mejor, ven aquí Bella y come conmigo- sin dudarlo camine con la bandeja y me senté a su lado. Quedamos frente a frente con la bandeja al medio, las manos de Edward se dirigieron por su pastel, saco con el tenedor un pequeño trocito y lo llevo a sus labios, a mí me tendió el vaso de leche y de pequeños sorbitos me lo tome todo, a él no pareció importarle, más saco otro pedacito de su pastel de chocolate y puso el tenedor frente a mis ojos, tentándome a comer.

-¿Es para mí?- pregunte toda avergonzada.

-¡Claro! No comparto con nadie más mi cuarto, además debes comer tú también, esta delicioso este pastel de chocolate, quizás ahora te toca el lado de la crema, ¿no crees?- mencionó mientras una sonrisa divertida se cruzaba por su boca. Mire fijamente el tenedor antes de aceptarlo de su mano y conducirlo a mis labios, el sabor del chocolate era delicioso, solo que sentía que la parte superior de mi labio se había manchado de este. No me di cuenta cuando a una velocidad rápida, Edward daba un casto beso en la zona sucia, impregnándose él mismo de chocolate. Estaba en estado de shock, además tenía tomada mi mano por la muñeca suavemente, en su mirada ya no quedaba ningún rastro de pena ni lágrimas, sus ojos brillaban de manera suave, dándome a entender algo de lo que yo no era capaz de entender o no quería ver en realidad.

.

.

.

Holas! ¿Qué rapidez eh? Bueno como saben el fic va dedicado a la pequeña Nikki Chagra.

Les doy las gracias a **ginita_potter, y darky1995 **por sus comentarios, espero que sigan leyendo este fic y se pasen por los otros.

Saludos y nos leemos en "Despertando a la Vida"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando pasó a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo los usó cuando tengo tiempo e imaginación para escribir, por supuesto sin fines de lucro.

_Capítulo Anterior_

No me di cuenta cuando a una velocidad rápida, Edward daba un casto beso en la zona sucia, impregnándose él mismo de chocolate. Estaba en estado de shock, además tenía tomada mi mano por la muñeca suavemente, en su mirada ya no quedaba ningún rastro de pena ni lágrimas, sus ojos brillaban de manera suave, dándome a entender algo de lo que yo no era capaz de entender o no quería ver en realidad.

**Capítulo III**

-Ed ¿por por qué hiciste e-eso?- musité en tono avergonzado.

-Yo… yo, no sabía cómo acercarme a ti Bella, sé que me vez como a un amigo, pero algo en mi corazón me decía que era yo el que tenía que acercarme a ti. Quiero que sepas de que a pesar de que somos pequeños aún, nuestra madurez nos distingue y bueno yo solo, que-ería decirte que tú que tú me gus-gustas mucho Bella- si hubiese podido sacar una foto del perfil de Edward de seguro ésta se encontraría en un museo de bellas artes para siempre. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus labios más rojos que nunca, pero todo esto ¿era verdad o solo una imaginación mía?.

-¿No me estás mintiendo Edward?-. Era un poco desesperante por un lado saber la afirmación de algo que llevaba mucho tiempo guardado en mi corazón, pero por otro, no sabría qué hacer si él solamente estaba mintiendo; esa idea no duró mucho porque en mi cabeza se cruzo la imagen suya en la cama todo desvalido, _no_, él no era así, no jugaría con los sentimientos de las personas y menos con los míos.

-Para nada Bella, solo que me daba miedo decirte ya sabes, eres una niña muy linda y he visto como te miran algunos compañeros en clases y eso no me gusta- ¿Edward estaba celoso? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?.

-Tú también me gus-gustas Edward- mis mejillas rápidamente alcanzaron el color de la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, pero no me arrepentía de nada ahora.

-¿De verdad? Es que no lo puedo creer- dijo mi ángel mientras soltaba mi muñeca solo para ahora pegarme a su pecho y rodearme con sus cálidos brazos.

-Sí, desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste, solo que no pensé que un niño tan guapo como tú se pudiera fijar en alguien tan normal como yo- terminé por decir.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Bella- se separó de mí un poco para coger con el tenedor otro pedazo de pastel, esta vez mucho más grande que el anterior y lo llevo a su boca pero no lo comió todo, al salir el cubierto de su boca este manchó la comisura de sus labios en el lado derecho.

Su mirada brillaba con una fuerza perturbadora, le podría poner cientos de adjetivos a la hermosura que se extendía frente a mis ojos y es que tanto leer siempre ayudaba a mejorar las caracterizaciones de una persona y prácticamente lo que había frente a mis ojos era alguien que no era de este mundo, ¿cómo era posible que un solo niño fuera tan hermoso?.

Podía sentir que le molestaba el chocolate en su boca por lo que repetí la primera acción de él, deje un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios, esto lo sorprendió en primer lugar y con posterioridad sonrió, nuevamente saco otro trozo de pastel y esta vez me lo dio a mi primero y luego yo se lo di a él, al terminar dejábamos tímidos besos en nuestras comisuras; hasta que llego el momento del último trozo, él me lo dio primero y yo luego a él, solo que esta vez me acerco más y dejo un beso suave en mi boca.

Yo no reaccione al principio pero después del tercero que me daba accedí a besarlo despacio en sus labios, seguimos con esos toques hasta que encontramos en un momento dado una coordinación entre nuestras bocas, despacio y experimentando nos besamos lentamente mientras acariciábamos mutuamente nuestros rostros.

El tiempo parecía detenerse mientras estábamos en nuestro mundo, eran sensaciones nuevas que me dejaban más maripositas bailando en el estómago, mis manos sudaban ligeramente, hasta que por falta de aire nos separamos.

Sus ojos me trasmitían muchas emociones pero en ellos reinaba el amor. Nos separamos y Edward salió de su cama y yo con él, corrió los cobertores y me invito a dormir a su lado. Era todo hermoso, su cuerpo era como dormir abrazada a un osito de peluche solo que la diferencia radicaba en que él tenía un corazón. Antes de dormirme abrazada a su cuerpo, sentí que me pregunto:

-Y dime Bella, ¿qué sabor encontraste en la torta de chocolate ahora?- una sonrisa ilumino mis facciones.

-Crema, sin duda alguna que mi parte contenía crema ahora- musité mientras sentía como Edward dejaba suaves besos sobre mi pelo mientras nos topaba a ambos y yo me aferraba más a su cuerpo.

Los días posteriores fueron realmente memorables. Jugábamos juntos, escuchábamos música clásica mientras nuestros padres conversaban tendidamente sobre sus vidas y nuestro futuro, mientras que yo reposaba en el sillón con mi cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Edward y al mismo tiempo leía las primeras líneas de Cumbres Borrascosas:

_1801  
Acabo de visitar al dueño de mi casa, el único vecino que habré de padecer. Es ésta, por cierto, una hermosa región. No creo, que en toda Inglaterra hubiera podido dar con un paraje tan alejado del bullicio mundano. Verdadero paraíso para misántropos*; y el señor Heathcliff y yo…_

_(Libro Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Bronté)_

-Mamá, ¿Qué es misántropos?- pregunté ingenuamente. Mi madre abrió sus ojos enormemente y luego negó con su cabeza, pero ¿tenía algo de malo mi pregunta?.

-Bueno Bella en verdad no lo sé, podrías buscar en un diccionario cuando lleguemos a la casa ya que acá ninguno trajo uno, lo siento- musitó suavemente. Nadie más en el salón me contesto, ¿es que acaso era un término muy difícil?. Después de algunos momentos más tío Carlisle respondió a mi pregunta.

-Bella misántropo, a ver, podría decirse que es una persona que no le gustan los humanos por distintas razones, ¿me entiendes? Lo que no quita que en cuanto lleguemos a casa lo busques en el diccionario, ¿bien?- musitó tío Carlisle.

-Gracias tío- mencioné mientras cerraba el libro y los brazos de Edward me soltaban lentamente, ya no tenía ese calor alrededor de mi cuerpo por lo que me dio un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo que no paso desapercibido para él.

-Papá ¿podemos ir a dar una vuelta con Bella?- mencionó mi ángel mirando directamente a su padre.

-Por supuesto pero no vuelvan muy tarde recuerden que mañana en la tarde debemos volver a casa- respondió tío Carlisle mientras recordaba que mañana se terminarían nuestras vacaciones. Sin duda el tiempo más hermoso que había vivido con Edward.

Salimos en total silencio desde la cabaña en dirección opuesta por donde llegamos el primer día en el vehículo. Hasta bien entrados los metros no dijimos palabra alguna, pero todo cambio cuando sentí como su mano tomaba la mía y entrelazábamos nuestros dedos para proseguir con nuestro caminar. No sabía donde andábamos ni nada por el estilo, pero estaba segura de que mi niño me iba a proteger de todo peligro.

En cierto punto del trayecto encontramos una roca que nos serviría como asiento ya que estaba un poco cansada por el trayecto. Edward soltó mi mano y me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa pero se alejo unos metros de mí; luego entreabrió su chaqueta y puso su mano en el sector de su corazón, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta la roca donde yo me encontraba sentada, pero lo que posteriormente hizo me dejo totalmente confusa: se arrodillo al frente mío y con la mano que tenía sobre su pecho la movió y coloco una flor en la palma de mi mano, sorprendida fije mis ojos castaños en su cara para buscar una explicación ante tal acción.

-Bella, yo sabes que te quiero y me gustas mucho, nos hemos dado besitos y no me gustaría que volviéramos a clases y que estuvieras sola y otro niño te mirara, por eso te quería preguntar si, bueno, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- esperen ¿yo no novia de Edward? ¿yo una niña de doce años novia de semejante ángel?.

-Pero Edward somos unos niños- mencioné pero sus facciones se ensombrecieron velozmente- no es que no quiera ser tú novia, te quiero y me gustas mucho...mucho, pero ¿qué dirán nuestros padres? A sus ojos somos unos niños, pero ambos sabemos que somos mucho más que eso- algo tenía que hacer para tratar de arreglar lo que había, no temía a ser su novia sino más bien a la reacción de nuestros padres.

-Bella, tranquila por lo de nuestros padres, Esme y Renée me han comentado que andamos muy juntos últimamente y querían saber si pasaba algo entre nosotros, yo no les respondí nada porque no sabía si tú me ibas a aceptar y tú aún no me respondes- ¡oh! Por Dios, ¿nuestras madres sabían? ¡Trágame tierra!

-Si quiero Edward, sólo que no sé cómo reaccionar frente a los demás, pero creo que si estamos juntos podremos contra todo- terminé diciendo con una tímida sonrisa y un sonrojo ya característico de mis mejillas. Nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo mientras reposaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente y cada vez era más de noche por lo que nuestros padres se empezarían a preocupar si tardábamos mucho.

Paso a pasito nos fuimos separando de nuestro lugar de amor para emprender el camino a casa. Los árboles eran mucho más brillantes, la oscuridad de la noche me parecía lo más romántico en compañía de mi amado quién llevaba sujeta firmemente mi mano. El camino que antes me había parecido largo y agotador ahora se me hizo corto, no quería llegar aún, no quería que este momento de ternura terminara tan rápido y que ya mañana tuviéramos que volver a nuestra vida de antes, en donde mucho nos rodeaban y pocos nos entendían, pero teníamos que aceptar a nuestros compañeros tal cual eran.

Entramos uno antes y el otro después en la casa, habíamos acordado de que no afirmaríamos nada, primero tenían que seguir dándose las cosas, estaba en juego la amistad de nuestros padres aparte de nuestros sentimientos así que debíamos tomarnos las cosas con calma.

Esa noche esperamos que todos se acostaran y luego nos reunimos en la cocina, él ya me esperaba con un vaso de leche servido para mí y otro para él y una generosa ración de pastel de chocolate. Comimos en total silencio y para sorpresa de ambos esta vez el relleno era de frambuesa en todas las capas y lados, por lo que no tendríamos que discutir por el sabor, el frambuesa ganaba y punto.

Al llegar a nuestras habitaciones, nos miramos fijamente, no me quería separar de él, es más pude notar en sus orbes esmeraldinos un dejo de tristeza que lo hacía parecer un ángel caído, su pijama oscuro y el pelo desordenado daban el aspecto de alguien que no lo ha pasado bien para nada, pero yo era la que podía cambiar la situación y lo haría.

Tome su mano con la mía y lo invite a pasar a mi habitación, entramos en un cómodo silencio, él se sentó en mi cama y mientras tanto yo me fui a poner mi pijama al baño, a los poco minutos estaba de vuelta a su lado, Edward abrió las mantas y lentamente nos metimos en la cama; me maravillaba de la perfección de su ser, y era totalmente mío, mi niño era mío. Sus brazos inmediatamente me rodearon y nuestras bocas se unieron en un dulce beso el que por falta de respiración debimos terminarlo, pero acomodamos nuestras cabezas en la almohada y cerramos los ojos.

.

.

.

Hola ¡Uf! que rápido he subido la actu ¿eh? Bueno he de ser honestas, me costó un montón editar este capítulo, pero bueno aquí ya lo tienen, lo esperado por muchas y yo también.

A mis lectoras de Despertando a la Vida, le confieso que llevo una maldita página recién, pero saldrá antes de Navidad, lo prometo aunque se me vaya la vida en ello.

Millones de besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando pasó a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo los usó cuando tengo tiempo e imaginación para escribir, por supuesto sin fines de lucro.

_Capítulo Anterior_

_Sus brazos inmediatamente me rodearon y nuestras bocas se unieron en un dulce beso el que por falta de respiración debimos terminarlo, pero acomodamos nuestras cabezas en la almohada y cerramos los ojos._

**Capítulo IV**** (Leer con cuidado)**

Una suave luz nos despertó al día siguiente, sus brazos me abrazaban mientras que su cabeza estaba enterrada en mi cuello, lentamente me moví para que se separa un poco de mi cuerpo y poder así levantarme, más solo logre conseguir que afianzara mucho más su agarre en mí.

-Edward vamos debes despertarte e irte a tú habitación si no nos van a pillar- musité para que reaccionara. Un leve gruñido se escapo de sus rojizos labios y tamborileándose se fue hasta su habitación.

El día trascurrió con total normalidad, los preparativos para la vuelta fueron tranquilos y ante nosotros la tarde se extendía en toda su majestad. El trayecto fue mucho más relajado que antes y no tuvimos ningún percance con algún animal en el camino.

Los brazos de Edward me tenían abrazada mientras cerrábamos nuestros ojos y nos dejábamos llevar por las sensaciones que descubríamos juntos. A veces me daba cuenta de que tío Carlisle nos veía y solamente sonreía mientras negaba con su cabeza, pero más allá de eso no decía ninguna cosa, sin embargo pude intuir que éramos demasiado evidentes ya.

Al llegar a nuestros respectivos hogares, nos despedimos con un largo beso en la mejilla y un "hasta mañana" que prometía muchas cosas. Entre en mi habitación envuelta en un aura rosa de amor y ternura, mi cabeza daba vueltas a medida que recordaba los maravillosos sucesos de los días pasados, ¡era novia de Edward Cullen! El niño más guapo de la escuela. Pensando en él me tendí en la cama para enfrentar el nuevo día de mañana, sus besos y caricias tiernas me llevaron al dulce mundo de los sueños en donde compartíamos pasteles de chocolate en un prado lleno de flores.

El inicio de clases había sido de lo más tranquilo posible, mi compañero de asiento en todos las asignaturas era mi novio Edward; nuestros compañeros no se daban cuanto de lo que pasaba aunque veían que estábamos más cerca que antes pero más allá de eso no pasaban. Claro que aún había niñas que lo miraban como si fuera un trozo de pastel de chocolate pero siempre trataba de estar cerca en esos momentos, había que espantar a ciertos "elementos" de su vida.

Los meses pasaban lentamente lo que en un principio fue tranquilo con el tiempo se agito un poco, a veces pasaban días enteros que con Edward no nos dábamos besitos y extrañaba esa sensación de hormiguitas en mi estómago y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, pero ante todo teníamos el deber de estudiar. Lo que más me gustaba era que cuando no podíamos actuar como una "pareja" siempre éramos los amigos inseparables de siempre, nuestros juegos seguían, las tardes de película y caminatas en familia en fin, me alegraba de que nuestro "amor" no fuera impedimento algo que matara nuestra amistad.

Un día que nuestros padres decidieron salir en grupo a Seattle, Edward y yo nos quedamos solos en su casa, por fin podríamos tener un poco de tiempo para nosotros solamente sin cabezas que nos espiaran ni oídos que escucharan cosas que eran solo de nosotros. Nos fuimos a la cocina a ver que podríamos hacer para cocinar y nos encontramos con unos sándwichs, leche y un pastel más pequeño que el de nuestras vacaciones lo que me recordó como había sido mi primer beso.

Entre bromas, viendo películas y comiendo pastel pasamos todo el día en brazos el uno del otro. Lo más hermoso de todo era la ternura con que nos expresábamos, no tenía miedo alguno a su lado y quizás esto duraría por muchos años más y un día se proyectaría como lo que soñé algunos meses atrás; él y yo juntos por siempre.

El calor de su cuerpo fue el mejor somnífero que pude tener por lo que al llegar nuestros padres nos encontraron durmiendo en los brazos el uno del otro en el sofá. A regañadientes nos tuvimos que separar y cada uno volver a su casa con sus padres respectivos.

Al llegar a casa al día siguiente después de clases miré por error el calendario, con fingida sorpresa ante mis ojos apareció la fecha que menos me gustaba y que tan solo faltaba una semana: mi cumpleaños número trece. Me fui a mi habitación y con mi mente di por zanjada totalmente aquella parte oscura de mi vida, no me gustaba que las personas gastaran dinero en mí, prefería ante las cosas materiales algo hecho con amor y único, con eso era totalmente feliz aunque mis padres rara vez entendían eso. Edward también me había insinuado que quería de regalo, más solo le dijo que el regalo más lindo que tenía era el de su persona y que me hiciera feliz.

Los días pasaban lentos, muy lentos para mi gusto y un día por casualidad encontré un libro, más bien un tipo de lectura que no había conocido en el dormitorio de mi madre. Hojeé las hojas hasta que llegue a una que llamo totalmente mi atención:

–_Quiero que entres en mí –susurró intensificando las caricias para que él se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio–. Ahora, Alex, entra en mí. Entra, en mí profundamente._

_Alex no necesitó más ánimos. Aquello era lo que deseaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Y tras seis largas semanas de espera, tal vez no sería necesario esperar más. Se giró y se colocó entre los muslos de Daisy, y cuando ella alzó las caderas en muda invitación, no pudo contenerse ni un segundo más._

_Despacio, con cuidado, entró en ella. Observó su expresión, temeroso de hacerle daño, introdujo su cuerpo en el de Daisy y no soltó el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones hasta que estuvo hundido en su calor y ella le sonrió.  
*(Libro La Bella y el Ángel Azul – Maureen Child)_

¿Pero que era esa cosa que mis ojos leían? ¿De qué trataba esto? Cerré el libro y miré detenidamente la portada, era por decirlo un poco ¿fuerte? No lo sé, pero algo raro había en ese libro, algo que por cierto con mis casi trece años cumplidos me llamo poderosamente la tención. Esto tendría que hablarlo con Edward si es que no lo entendía, él era más culto en algunos temas más que yo y yo en algunos que él no lo era tanto, nos complementábamos perfectamente.

Faltaban tan solo dos días para mi cumpleaños y me había decidido a abordar el tema de aquel libro con Edward, ese dichoso documento impreso se encontraba bajo mi cama, me tentaba por las noches y me leía algunas páginas o capítulos completos y bueno, era un libro que daba calor.

No sabía cómo empezar a hablar del tema con mi novio ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que con su suficiente madurez sabría hacerle frente a la situación y de paso decirme de que iba todo esto ya que yo aún iba en un poco más de la mitad del libro, algo entendía, pero quería saber su opinión a lo mejor estaba mal que lo leyera y me iría al infierno, así que esta vez necesitaba su consejo como amigo.

Ese día estábamos solos en la casa y en mi habitación cuando decidí lanzar la pregunta del millón, poco a poco saque el libro y lo coloque en sus piernas que descansaban en mi cama. La reacción fue inmediata. Su cara se transformo en colores, un rosa pálido, uno más oscuro, terminando casi en un borgoña que cubría no tan solo su rostros sino también su cuello y orejas.

-Por lo que veo sabes de qué va este libro ¿no?- musité mientras yo también sentía cada vez más la presión aumentar en mi rostro.

-Algo conozco de esos libros, un día le vi uno a mi madre y lo comencé a leer, cuando llegue a la última página comprendí en realidad de que se denominan "libros rosa"- dijo con un rostro un poco menos borgoña que antes.

-¿Libros rosa?- musité despacio para mí misma, pero su fino oído me escucho.

-Sí, verás Bella tratan especialmente de amor y eeh… ammm el amor físico entre un hombre y una mujer, por lo que entendí yo y se les da esa definición con ese color en especial- ¿o sea que Edward había leído libros rosa? Una idea cruzo veloz por mi cabeza, ¿acaso el querría…? No, no me deje continuar, sería completamente ridículo algo así, éramos niños ante todo.

-Ah, bueno tenía esa duda y quise compartirla contigo primero Edward, muchas gracias por ayudarme con ello- mencioné mientras rápidamente dejaba el libro escondido bajo mi cama.

-¿Qué tienes pensado que hagamos hoy Bella?- preguntó mi amado, quién cada vez que lo veía estaba más guapo que antes.

-Tengo sueño- un traicionero bostezo se escapo de mi boca y una risa salió de la suya- creo que podríamos dormir un rato-. Sin decir nada más nos acomodamos en mi cama abrazados para dormir un rato.

No sé cuantos minutos habrían pasado pero en mis sueños escuchaba la voz de tía Esme decirnos:

-Que tiernos se ven juntos, a lo mejor un día terminaran casándose nuestros pequeños- dijo toda emocionada.

.

.

.

*¿A qué no se pensaban estos eh? Bueno quise poner la Literatura Rosa ya que me he dado cuenta de que muchas somos fans de ella. Aclaro inmediatamente que el fic no se va a centrar tampoco solo en eso, por si las moscas.

Les doy las gracias a quiénes se suman a la historia y a quiénes ya forman parte de ella: Nikki, Zoalesita, ginita_potter, darky1995, twilightfan, Andrea Aurora, vanezhittacullen2, viszed.

Les deseo unas muy felices fiestas de fin de año, cuídense mucho y cuidado con los excesos, miren que las quiero leer a todas de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando pasó a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo los usó cuando tengo tiempo e imaginación para escribir, por supuesto sin fines de lucro. 

*  
_Capítulo Anterior_

No sé cuantos minutos habrían pasado pero en mis sueños escuchaba la voz de tía Esme decirnos:

-Que tiernos se ven juntos, a lo mejor un día terminaran casándose nuestros pequeños- dijo toda emocionada.

**Capítulo V**

-Bella, Edward, despierten niños- poco a poco me separe de mi osito de peluche y él me miro con sus ojitos triste, pero una risa me hizo mirar a la persona que nos había despertado quien no era otra más que mi madre- lo siento por despertarlos niños, pero deben levantarse para cenar y luego acostarse porque mañana tienen clases- sentenció mi madre, esperen, si luego ya había que acostarse porque mañana habían clases, eso quería decir que ¿ya era de noche?.

-Mamá ¿qué hora es?- pregunté aun somnolienta.

-Son cerca de las veinte horas ya Bells, así que arriba a comer y luego dormir- ambas se retiraron del dormitorio, dejándonos solos en el más absoluto silencio.

Con demasiado sueño realizamos nuestros siguientes movimientos hasta el comedor, tío Carlisle y mi padre ya estaban instalados quiénes nos miraron dos veces al vernos entrar de la mano, ¡oh Dios mío! Ellos no debían de saber aún de esto, solté bruscamente la mano que acompañaba la mía y Edward me devolvió una mirada de pena, con un gesto de mi cabeza hacia la mesa entendió mi reacción y comprendió inmediatamente mi actuar. Solo nuestra conversación visual se vio interrumpida por sonoras carcajadas por parte de los hombres de la mesa y risas más suaves de nuestras madres.

-Ya chicos a comer- dijo mi padre que después dirigió una mirada a Carlisle y éste solo asintió con su cabeza.

La cena pasó entre risas y bromas por parte de ambas familias, poco a poco los ánimos fueron decayendo conforme pasaban los minutos y es que mañana había tanto trabajo como escuela, pero antes de que se fueran los Cullen pude ver como mi padre se aclaraba la garganta y se dirigía hacia mi novio:

-Edward hijo, nos puedes acompañar un momento- mencionó un poco avergonzado a lo cual tío Carlisle solo daba pequeñas palmadas en su hombro. Mi ángel obedeció a mi padre y caminaron hacia lo que supuse a la habitación de mis padres, mientras tío Carlisle iba detrás de ellos.

Al cabo de una hora más menos volvieron y Edward venía más rojo que nunca, ni siquiera se le comparaba el color a aquella vez de lo del libro, además me di cuenta de que traía una cajita pequeña escondida dentro de una bolsa.

Esa noche Edward se despidió fríamente de mí lo que me puso muy triste, a lo mejor lo habían retado por algo que no había realizo o por mi culpa, mi propósito para el día siguiente sería averiguarlo.

A la mañana siguiente mi madre me mencionó que antes de partir a clases tía Esme nos invitaba esa tarde a su casa a tomar el té para que habláramos un rato. Intuía que algo sospechoso se tramaban entre las dos, así que pase toda la mañana con los nervios de punta. Edward solo me dijo que había sido una conversación entre hombres y responsabilidad, lo que me dejo aún con la incógnita en mi mente.

En el último descanso fui al baño y al salir de él me tope con Edward quién tenía en su mano una pequeña flor, sin más se acerco a mis labios y me dio un casto beso que me dejo en las nubes prácticamente.

Ese día en la tarde fuimos alrededor de las diecisiete horas a la casa de los Cullen, para sorpresa mía no se encontraban ni tío Carlisle ni Edward. Nos acomodamos en un sillón mientras comíamos un rico queque preparado por tía Esme especial para la ocasión, solo al principio me habían dicho que sería una charla entre chicas.

-Bueno Bella, este último tiempo nos hemos dado cuenta con Esme de que andas muy cercana a Edward, no te vamos a criticar ni nada, pero me gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que hay entre ustedes?- dijo mi madre y perdí la respiración, me ahogué con el queque y de mis ojos solo salían lagrimas producto de la tos.

-Parece Renée que no es necesaria una respuesta de Bella, ha hablado por ella sola- término de decir tía Esme.

-Bien ya que tienen algo es hora de que sepas algunas cosas que suceden cuando las personas se quieren, no te digo que vayas y lo hagas, pero debes estar informada antes de tomar cualquier decisión- mi madre me miraba tranquilamente mientras tía Esme no era capaz de ocultar una suave risa.

Y ahí fue la charla de mi vida, de esas que dan solo una vez en la vida las madres y esta vez en compañía de la madre de mi novio, me explicaron muchas cosas de lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer que se quieren físicamente, que debía siempre haber respeto entre ellos y no forzar a nada; con todo esto fui capaz de entender plenamente la trama del libro que estaba escondido aún bajo mi cama, si ellas me estaban hablando de sexo, o en este caso hacer el amor con Edward.

El solo pensarlo hizo que mi sangre aumentara unos grados. No lo quería ni pensar, era solo una niña y no me creía capaz de realizar un acto como ese para nada, yo no haría esas cosas hasta cuando fuera una niña grande. Lo peor de la conversación es que al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños tendría una cita con un médico, al cual ellas apodaron como "ginecólogo".

El tan "ansiado" día de mi cumpleaños llego y con él la confesión que nuestros padres sospechaban desde hacia tiempo indefinido: era pareja de Edward. Se lo tomaron demasiado bien, solo nos dijeron que debíamos ser precavidos sino queríamos ser "niños cuidando niños". El pobre de Edward se ahogó con la bebida y yo me atoré con mi pastel de chocolate. Los regalos por parte de mis padres era algo que no se podría rechazar: unos libros de Louisa May Alcott y el primer ejemplar "Mujercitas" fue el que llamo mi atención de inmediato. Los Cullen me dieron como regalo un hermoso atrapasueños y una colcha en diferentes colores para mi habitación. Pero Edward se veía nervioso, de su chaqueta saco una cajita, la abrió y deposito una hermosa pulsera en mi mano la cual antes de que yo reaccionara estaba anudada mi muñeca. A pesar de que algunos de mis regalos igual eran comprados me sentía muy feliz.

Y el tan anhelado día siguiente al de mi cumpleaños llego. Me encontraba sentada en una sala de espera junto a mi madre y tía Esme, si las dos querían que mi primera experiencia con el doctor fuera en completa confianza y lo más tranquilizadora posible.

La consulta era blanca y lo que llamó inmediatamente mi atención fue una media camilla con unos, podría decirse reposabrazos de metal que se encontraban al final de ésta. La mujer que nos recibió tenía puesto un delantal blanco y nos sonreía amistosamente. Pero lo más vergonzoso fue cuando comenzó con las preguntas de lo que ella catalogo como de estricto rigor.

-Y bien Bella, ¿tienes pareja?- mientras esperaba mi respuesta para anotarla en una ficha.

-Si-.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo?-esto tomaría por sorpresa a mi madre y a tía Esme.

-Un año aproximadamente- musité y escuche las expresiones de asombro de las que me acompañaban pero no dijeron nada más.

- Y ¿Cómo es él contigo? ¿Cómo se llama?- me miró fijamente mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban de repente.

-Se llama Edward, y es tan tierno y romántico, me quiere mucho, al principio no se lo queríamos decir a nuestros padres porque se podrían enojar al ver nuestra edad, pero al final fuimos nosotros los sorprendidos, ellos ya sabían- terminé por confesar.

-Y bien cuéntame Bella ¿quieres que tú madre y tú amiga sigan en la consulta o quieres que se retiren?- ¿pero que me iba a hacer para que se fueran?.

-No, quiero que se queden conmigo- respondí no muy segura.

-Bien, ¿cómo es Edward contigo en el plano físico?- un leve sonrojo inundó mis mejillas.

-Bueno él es cariñoso, cada vez que podemos dormimos juntos toda la noche, me regala flores, nos damos pastel de chocolate cada uno y después dormimos abrazados, somos tranquilos, nos gusta hacernos cariñito en la cara y eso, somos felices así- terminé diciendo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien, según esto, ¿eres virgen entonces? ¿No has mantenido relaciones sexuales?- preguntó un tanto cohibida.

-Ehm, si, no he mantenido relaciones con Edward y ni con nadie- ¿por qué hacían estas preguntas tan personales? Ahora me arrepentía de haber dejado adentro a mi madre y la tía Esme.

-Me gustaría doctora que mi hija empezara a tomar anticonceptivos por prevención solamente, uno nunca sabe cómo reaccionan los jóvenes de hoy en día- mencionó en tono de preocupación mi madre.

-Por otro lado nosotros también hemos tenido una charla de responsabilidad con mi hijo Edward tanto en el plano físico y emocional de una relación- esto Edward no me lo había comentado, a lo mejor le daba vergüenza, pero ya hablaríamos.

La visita se termino y creo que fue una de las cosas más vergonzosas de mi vida, las caídas en comparación a esto no fueron nada.

Mi madre cada noche antes de acostarme me daba a tomar una pequeña pastilla, pero con el tiempo, sola me fui acostumbrando y se me hizo un hábito, por lo que ya no requería de ella, por 21 días las tomaba y después descansaba.

El libro oculto que estaba bajo mi cama ya había pasado a mi lista de libros leídos, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero era muy interesante, poco a poco fui buscando más de "aquellos" ejemplares que poseía mi madre y un día intercambie uno con Edward. Él por supuesto se los leía antes que yo y me pasaba los que no eran tan "fuertes" en cuanto al contenido.

Ya con varios meses de mis trece años cumplidos era totalmente feliz. En el instituto ya todos sabían de mi relación junto a Edward, muchos nos envidiaban o más bien a mí, decían que yo era "poca cosa" para un chico como él, eso me deprimía pero Edward siempre estaba a mi lado para desmentirlo.

.

.

.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Aquí les dejo una pequeña actu, preferí subi a que ha dejar sin publicar nada.

Besos y gracias a los que se suman cada vez más.

Agradezco a : ginita_potter, Nikki_CB, darky1995, Zoalesita, twilightfan, Andrea Aurora, vanezhittacullen2, viszed, yels99, Alejandracullen21, maria andreina.

Maria Andreina: No puedo responderte ya que no estás registrada en , si gustas puedes mandar vía mp tu correo separado por espacios para contestar tus preguntas.


	6. Outtake

**Summary:** La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando paso a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo los usó cuando tengo tiempo e imaginación para escribir, por supuesto sin fines de lucro. 

**Nota de Autora:**Antes de que vengan críticas y todo eso daré la razón de este Outtake. Muchas me dijeron que me estaba adelantando mucho en la sexualidad de los personajes y les parecía raro inclusive eso. No quiero culpar a nadie, pero este año tuve que hacer una tesis en la U y mi tema fue "Embarazo Adolescente y Adopción" razón que se va a tratar un poco en la presente (leve, leve y muy leve). No quiero que se lo tomen a mal ni nada, no discrimino ni mucho menos, pero considero que mientras más posibilidades de información que se encuentren se pueden evitar muchos sufrimientos. Lo digo por mis vecinos. Ahora tampoco es un spoiler de que esto va a pasar más adelante, es solo información de importancia.

Padres

La familia Cullen había llegado hace poco a Forks. Ambos padre y madre tenían puestas todas sus esperanzas en que este sería su mejor hogar de ahora en adelante, un lugar idóneo para criar a su pequeño adolescente*.

Como buenos padres decidieron matricular a su joven hijo Edward en Forks High School, para que no perdiera los estudios por el traslado desde su antiguo hogar a la residencia nueva de la familia, esperando que el muchacho encajara con los alumnos de aquel frío lugar.

La casa en la cual iban a vivir de ahora en adelante era elegante, muy hermosa y con gran espacio para un pequeño jardín bien surtido, fueron las predicciones de la Señora Cullen, la encantadora Esme.

Poco a poco se fueron adecuando al sector y también compartieron con los vecinos. Se enteraron de quiénes eran los más próximos a su hogar, la hermosa familia Swan, compuesta por el Jefe de Policía de Forks, Charlie y su esposa Renée. Ambos llevaban años en ese lugar y su amor era prueba de que en un principio pudieron resistir las distancias. También ellos contaban con una pequeña hija, de la edad de Edward a simple vista, por lo que ambas familias pudieron ver realizado un poco el sueño de que sus pequeños socializaran con otro similar.

A medida de que pasaban los meses Renée y su nueva amiga Esme, proyectaron largos lazos de amistad, logrando así que sus pequeños hijos también los fueran formando.

De pequeños gestos la amistad de los niños iba en aumento, a juicio de sus padres eran "uña y mugre" por lo que su cercanía originó gran contento entre sus progenitores, quienes en su interior, muy dentro de su corazón veían un brillo especial en los ojos de sus hijos. Pero todo con calma era como la vida y naturaleza actuaban.

Dadas las buenas relaciones entre ambas familia, decidieron en conjunto ir de vacaciones. Los preparativos fueron rápidos y en menos de lo que se dieron cuenta ya iban de camino rumbo a su destino, una cabaña encumbrada en lo alto de una colina. Claro que un pequeño accidente con un ciervo hizo que los pequeños cayeran unos encima de otros en la parte posterior del vehículo. Con posterioridad llegaron a su destino sin ningún otro inconveniente.

Al terminar la cena, cada pareja se fue a dormir juntos, a excepción de los niños, quiénes dormían en una habitación separada. En el interior cada uno de los matrimonios pensaba en las vacaciones que se les venían por delante. Pero algo inquietaba a Esme por lo que decidió bajar y llego hasta la cocina en donde se encontró con su hijo y su amiga.

Tanto Edward como Bella estaban comiendo, pero Esme en lo más profundo se arrepintió al bajar e ir directamente a la cocina, algo le dijo en su interior que había interrumpido una conversación mucho más profunda de lo que aparentaba.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con completa normalidad. Los niños jugaban, escuchaban música mientras que sus progenitores hablaban de temas relacionados a los trabajos que desempeñaban cada uno de ellos. En esos momentos los chicos salían a dar sus interminables paseos en la tarde, de esos en los cuales pasaban horas y ellos cada vez se mostraban más felices a su regreso.

El tiempo había llegado a su fin y con ellos ambas familias debían de volver a sus quehaceres cotidianos. El doctor Cullen se fijaba de vez en cuando que sus "hijos" iban en los brazos del otro al volver a casa, intuía que "algo" había ocurrido en ese paseo, algo que él había sentido hace muchos años atrás por Esme y que aún permanecía en el tiempo.

Carlisle al volver al hospital se vio inmerso en una investigación encargada por el mismo, una forma de prevenir y educar con respecto al embarazo adolescente. Pasaba horas y horas entre el computador y la biblioteca del pueblo, pero en la última no siempre encontraba todo lo que necesitaba debiendo acudir a la Seattle.

Un día estando a altas horas de la madrugada en su despacho inmerso en buscar información en sitios web relevantes y más confiables que los normales, encontró algunos datos de gran ayuda para su investigación:

_Embarazo en adolescentes: un problema culturalmente complejo_

_Las adolescentes menores de 16 años corren un riesgo de defunción materna cuatro veces más alto que las mujeres de 20 a 30 años, y la tasa de mortalidad de sus neonatos es aproximadamente un 50% superior, según el consultor en salud de los adolescentes James E Rosen, que está cargo de un estudio de investigación del departamento de Reducción de los riesgos del embarazo de la OMS. Los expertos en salud convienen en que las adolescentes embarazadas requieren atención física y psicológica especial durante el embarazo, el parto y el puerperio* para preservar su propia salud y la de sus bebés._

_"El contexto es complicado, porque las cuestiones culturales influyen en el comportamiento sexual", dice la Dra. Virginia Camacho, del departamento de salud y desarrollo del niño y del adolescente de la OMS._

_Su departamento está estudiando los medios de prevenir el embarazo precoz - en particular entre las jóvenes marginadas - en los países en desarrollo y la medida en qué los sistemas de salud atienden sus necesidades."Los proveedores de salud deben estar capacitados para brindar atención adecuada a las adolescentes embarazadas y asesoramiento a las muchachas que no quieren quedar embarazadas", dice Camacho. _

_Se estima que 16 millones de niñas de edades comprendidas entre los 15 y los 19 años dan a luz cada año, y un 95% de esos nacimientos se producen en países en desarrollo, según el estudio realizado por Rosen. Esto representa el 11% de todos los nacimientos en el mundo. Sin embargo, los promedios mundiales ocultan importantes diferencias regionales. Los partos en adolescentes como porcentaje de todos los partos oscilan entre alrededor del 2% en China y el 18% en América Latina y el Caribe. En todo el mundo, siete países representan por sí solos la mitad de todos los partos en adolescentes: Bangladesh, Brasil, la República Democrática del Congo, Etiopía, la India, Nigeria y los Estados Unidos de América. _

Renée era una mujer muy encariñada con su familia. Pasaba algunos momentos del día encerrada en su habitación leyendo algunos libros que le habían recomendado unas antiguas amigas. Su cara adquiría algunos matices de rojo mientras estaba en ello, pero procuraba no hacerlo en las cercanías de su esposo Charlie quien no veía con ojos cien por ciento buenos a aquellas lecturas.

Estaba todo el día en su hogar haciendo los distintos quehaceres de la casa. Cocinaba lo que mejor se le daba, hacía el aseo y esperaba muy contenta el regreso de clases de Bella y con posterioridad el regreso de su esposo Charlie. Mucho era el tiempo que le quedaba libre y fue en ese entonces en que compartió mucho más con su vecina Esme.

Al principio ambas congeniaron lo que no supuso ninguna clase de problemas para las familias, pero en sus mentes querían que la amistad que ellas tenían fuera trasmitiéndose a sus hijos. Alegremente vieron que sus sutiles intentos fueron dando fruto y comentaron entre ellas la noche en que Esme sorprendió a sus hijos en la cocina a altas horas de la madrugada.

Charlie trabajaba desde hacía años en la comisaría de Forks. Partió desde lo bajo como todo en la vida y fue escalando hasta ser el Jefe de Policía. Fue así como también conoció a Renée, la mujer que lo enloqueció de amor y con quien aún vivía a pesar de los diversos problemas que se presentaban en los matrimonios que llevaban cierta cantidad de años. Algunas familias en el pueblo lo envidiaban, pero en el fondo se alegraba de ello ya que se daba cuenta de que era un hombre privilegiado al tener una familia tan hermosa.

Pero también había algo que le estaba preocupando desde algún tiempo. Se daba cuenta de la relación más cercana que tenían Edward y Bella, no veía maldad en ello sin embargo como padre y hombre intuía que se saliera de las manos en algún momento la situación. No es que no confiara en Edward ni en su hija, pero los tiempos habían cambiado mucho a cuando él conoció a Renée.

Siendo está una de las razones de peso, en su viaje ambos matrimonios a Seattle decidieron abordar por separado el tema con sus hijos hombre con Edward mujeres con Bella. Quizás buscando aconsejar desde sus perspectivas a sus pequeños, el primero en someterse al interrogatorio sería Edward cuando volvieran del dichoso viaje.

Al volver, interrogaron a Edward quien después de una hora aproximadamente salió con su cara de un tono rojo profundo y un pequeño paquete que alcanzo a esconder de los ojos inquisitivos con los que Bella lo miraba.

Esme era la que se le daban de mejor estos temas de formación, pero ella necesitaba el apoyo de Renée, por lo que al día siguiente planificaron un encuentro en la casa de la primera para estar en confianza sin la perturbadora mirada de los hombres dando vueltas.

Ella era muy amable, además poseía una gran cercanía con Bella, por lo que se haría mucho más fácil entrar en el tema con su "hija". No fue difícil sacarle algunas cosas a la pequeña, por lo que Esme fue en gran parte la que llevo la conversación mientras Renée observaba atentamente a su pequeña. Aún no asimilaba ninguna de las dos amigas lo rápido que habían crecido sus respectivos hijos, ni tampoco que ya tendrían que hablarles de sexo. Por eso habían acordado entre ambas llevar a Bella a su primera visita con la ginecóloga, no querían que su pequeña aumentara las cifras del embarazo adolescente tan pequeña, pero en el caso de que se diera, lo aceptarían felices.

Como padres no se arrepentían de la educación que les estaban brindando a sus hijos, algunos podrán pensar que se adelantaban a los hechos o inclusive que estaba mal, pero fue una decisión en conjunto por parte de ambas familias en pos de un mejor futuro para sus hijos, en donde mejor era que estuvieran informados a que se lamentaran por algo después fueran niños cuidando niños.

.

.

.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ains! No sabía subir esto o no. Además es delicado y no sé… :S. Espero que se aclaren las dudas que me manifestaron en algunos reviews, ya que ese es su objetivo.

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a las bellas personitas que me dejan un comentario, me alegran mucho: ginita_potter, , darky1995, Zoalesita, twilightfan, Andrea Aurora, vanezhittacullen2, viszed, yels99, Alejandracullen21, caaroowcullen, maria andreina, Millaray, ManneVanNecker, gilri, FuckingTonyStonem, ancr007, Bertlin y Nikki Hale.

.

***Adolescente:** Según sicólogos como Erik Erikson consideran que la adolescencia comprende el período entre los 12 o 13 años a los 20 a 21 años aproximadamente. Depende de otros factores como el desarrollo psicológico y del individuo mismo. La OMS lo define entre los 11 a 19 años.

***Puerperio:** Período que transcurre desde el parto hasta que la mujer vuelve al estado ordinario anterior a la gestación. (Según RAE)

***Artículo sacado de:** http: / www. who. int /bulletin /volumes /87 /6 /09020609 /es/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando pasó a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo los usó cuando tengo tiempo e imaginación para escribir, por supuesto sin fines de lucro. 

_Capítulo Anterior_

_Ya con varios meses de mis trece años cumplidos era totalmente feliz. En el instituto ya todos sabían de mi relación junto a Edward, muchos nos envidiaban o más bien a mí, decían que yo era "poca cosa" para un chico como él, eso me deprimía pero Edward siempre estaba a mi lado para desmentirlo. _

Capítulo VI

Nuestras tardes en las que no teníamos deberes pendientes del instituto, nos dedicábamos a leer algunos textos, más bien libros de "aquellos" y al terminar nuestros rostros estaban rojos. Era algo que quisimos hacer en conjunto, compartir la mayoría de las experiencias que pudiéramos dentro de nuestra vida.

A veces me daba miedo de que a su vida pudiera llegar una niña más bonita, con un cuerpo más desarrollado y más cariñosa que yo y me lo arrebatara, éste era un constante sentimiento que no me gustaba en absoluto, pero aún así nacía en mi corazón.

En un futuro proyectaba mis ilusiones junto a mi querido Edward, en años posteriores con mi mentalidad romántica, me veía en una hermosa casa con un amplio jardín lleno de flores mientras dos pequeños niños correteaban de un lado a otro, hasta que su espera terminaba al bajarse de un hermoso auto negro mi esposo Edward.

La noche del fin de año mi madre preparó un pastel de chocolate, esta vez relleno con vainilla y decorado con muchas fresas para llevarlo a casa de Edward. Mi boca se hizo agua al igual que la de Edward al verlo y es que era demasiada la tentación. Al momento en que dieron las doce y el cambio de año llego, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo seguido de promesas y palabras de amor en nuestros oídos por parte de ambos.

En la noche fui a buscar más pastel y me tope con Edward quien andaba en las mismas andanzas que yo. Después de visitar la cocina por algunos minutos me llevo a su habitación, ya que nos encontrábamos en su hogar para dicha festividad. Una vez dentro se dirigió a su equipo de música y colocó una pieza de música clásica. Las notas fluían suavemente por la estancia; su mano tomo la mía y al ritmo de ellas nuestros cuerpos se mecían suavemente con la luna como única testigo. A esa pieza le siguieron muchas otras y ya bien entrada la madrugada nos acostamos en su cama en donde compartimos algunos besos con sabor a chocolate.

Los días pasaban cada vez más rápido, con Edward éramos más cercanos y ya no veíamos las cosas con los mismos ojos que tiempo atrás, no nos conformábamos ya con salir a caminar sino que habíamos añadido más cosas románticas y cercanía entre nosotros.

La adolescencia se hacía presente poco a poco en nuestros cuerpos desarrollándolos cada vez más, pero poderosamente el cambio se notaba en Edward. Sus brazos estaban un poquito más fuertes, su espalda se había comenzado a ensanchar, sus caderas a estrecharse y unas largas y estilizadas piernas terminaban el conjunto, pero sus rasgos faciales poquito a poco empezaban a ser los de un hombre, pero su voz aterciopelada no cambiaba en demasía, seguía teniendo ese toque que me electrificaba cada célula de mi cuerpo. Sí, mi Edward era el más afortunado con los cambios.

Pero habían cosas que ya no se podían dejar ocultas o sin atención por más tiempo. Todo el mundo que nos rodeaba, incluyendo internet, redes sociales, televisión, escuela, la calle misma y el mundo en el que vivíamos nos hacía ver que el sexo se aproximaba a por nosotros. Ya no podíamos hacer todo el caso omiso que quisiéramos a nuestras demandas. Al principio con timidez reconocimos nuestros contornos aún cubiertos con la ropa, a medida que la confianza aumentaba nuestras exploraciones eran más profundas por lo que terminábamos con suaves besos en el cuello y palabras de amor en el oído del otro.

El mes de junio estaba casi en la fecha límite del cumpleaños de Edward y yo no sabía que regalarle, era un enredo lo que habitaba en mi mente…al final decidí comprarle una camisa negra y una corbata en tonos verdes, mal que mal eran catorce años los suyos y ya su vestimenta poco a poco había empezado a cambiar, haciéndolo ver mucho más adulto.

Él a mis ojos y a los de muchas se veía guapísimo, el color oscuro de su vestimenta resaltaba mucho más el tono pálido de su piel y el verde de sus ojos, era completamente irresistible; de pronto me sorprendió el tono que estaban tomando mis pensamientos, no estaba acostumbraba para nada a sentir una atracción tan física por mi novio ni que fuera demasiado potente, era algo realmente fuerte, y entonces me di cuenta de las reacciones de mi cuerpo. No negaría que antes habían estado, pero estás eran mucho más fuertes ya que mi cabeza últimamente daba para mucho.

Era algo nuevo, llámense hormonas, adolescencia, amor o una mezcla de todo, pero ansiaba más de él, quizás Edward sintiera algo parecido a lo mío y no fuera raro, ya que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad. Simplemente era deseo.

Julio paso como un borrón ante mis ojos y a los del mundo, podía ver que cada día la gente cometía más atrocidades en nombre de "actos de justicia" que era como los llamaban, me daba miedo ya vivir en un mundo tan violento. Las cosas en Medio Oriente cada vez estaban peor, inundaciones en regiones Asiáticas, el hambre en África que no disminuía, crisis económicas en Grecia con repercusiones para todo el mundo en diverso grado y mucha gente sufriendo las desgracias del día a día, si mirabas la programación noticiosa solo podías observar drama y tragedia; las buenas noticias eran a lo mucho algún acontecer deportivo o el concierto en carpeta de un artista famoso. Estábamos cavando nuestra propia tumba y muchos hacían omisión a los actos que hacían, la sociedad era compleja y solo Dios sabía que nos deparaba el futuro.

Edward cada día estaba más romántico, sus padres le habían proporcionado un block de dibujo e infinidad de lápices de colores por lo que nuestro tiempo lo pasábamos la mayoría en su habitación, mientras él se dedicaba a dibujarme a su antojo; en las paredes colgaban algunos retratos míos: yo encima de su cama, en un rincón sentada en el suelo, mirando por la ventana hacia el patio y el que estaba haciendo ahora, uno de nuestras manos unidas en las que en la parte inferior rezaba con letras góticas:

"_Interim sunt stellae in universis, mie amore non periet, etiamsi solem non splendit, non desinam ex amare"__*_

-¿Qué significa esa escritura antigua Edward?- le pregunté suavemente.

-Es algo especial, significa: "Mientras existan estrellas en el Universo, mi amor por ti no perecerá aunque el sol ya no brille, jamás te dejare de amar"- musitó suavemente mi amor, mientras unas emotivas lágrimas bajaban velozmente por mis mejillas, volvía a repasar una y otra vez el significado de aquella imagen.

Simbolizaba mucho más de lo que representaba en sí misma; la unión de dos personas que de la mano superarían juntos las adversidades del destino, juntos batallaríamos contra lo malo del mundo y en lo posible haríamos lo mejor por nuestro entorno, hasta que nuestros corazones dejaran de latir y el sol se apagara para nuestros ojos, siempre nos tendríamos el uno al otro.

Y aquella dulce fecha se avecinaba nuevamente, por fin el día en el año en que tendría la misma edad que mi Edward ante la sociedad. Los preparativos entre las familias Swan y Cullen no eran lo más disimulados que hay en el mundo. Ya sabía por ejemplo que tendría una exquisita torta de chocolate a mi haber de la cual ya imaginaba su gusto en mi paladar, pero regalos y esas cosas, eran totalmente desconocidas para mí.

Esa mañana de septiembre, desperté con unos suaves besos que se esparcían por toda mi cara hasta llegar finalmente a mi boca, dando origen así a un dulce y casto ósculo. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y encontré en mi cama al dueño de todos mis sueños y fantasías, el único chico que con su dulzura, amor y comprensión había logrado recibir a cambio algo mucho más allá que mi timidez.

Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con un toque de sinceridad y amor que me caló hasta el alma, en ellos no había maldad ni malos sentimientos, solo cosas buenas; involuntariamente mi brazo rodeo su espalda y su cabeza descanso contra mi pecho.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras estábamos sumidos en nuestra burbuja de amor. Me sentía como en el cielo, el calor de su respiración en mi cuello poco a poco me llevaba al mundo de los sueños, de pronto el peso que estaba sobre mi cuerpo desapareció mientras que el calor se instalaba en mi costaba izquierdo. Inconscientemente levante las mantas y lo invité a mi lado cosa que no dudo en ningún segundo, entre el calor de nuestros cuerpos conciliamos el sueño del día de mi cumpleaños número catorce.

Esa tarde fue la más maravillosa de todas, almorzamos en familia, los Swan y los Cullen juntos y con posterioridad Edward me saco a pasear por los alrededores. Nuestras miradas delataban todo el amor y sentimientos que sentíamos el uno por el otro, mientras que entrelazadas como aquel dibujo se encontraban nuestras manos iniciamos un camino por la espesura del bosque.

Cada vez que las ramas obstaculizaban mi camino, Edward siempre estaba ahí para salvarme de caer o torcerme un tobillo. Poco a poco todos los árboles se separaron hasta dejar paso a un hermoso claro en donde se filtraban tímidos rayos de sol que morirían ahogados dentro de poco por la oscuridad de la noche.

El cielo como único testigo nos protegía con su manto mientras acostados en el pasto observábamos las distintas figuras que realizaban las nubes; unas de formas similares a conejos, perros, patos y otras que no se podían definir con nada; estas eran las pequeñas cosas que hacían que mi corazón latiera desbocado cada vez más de amor por Edward. Un color más oscuro en lo alto empezaba a avisar que la tarde llegaría pronto a su fin, se sentía el canto de los pajaritos acostándose mientras el cielo pasó a estar completamente negro.

Firmemente volvimos hacia nuestros respectivos hogares, al llegar a ellos no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los dos la mirada que nos dieron nuestros respectivos padres y es que no era ya algo de lo que avergonzarse nuestra relación.

Rápidamente el tiempo pasaba por nuestro lado. Las habladurías en el instituto cada vez aumentaban y mayor era también su calibre. Que yo poco menos me le metí a Edward en la cama, que él solo estaba conmigo por compasión, que nuestras familias nos manipulaban, que yo me había embarazado para que él estuviera a mi lado, en fin, se decían muchas cosas, pero seguíamos adelante pese a todo.

Además, la situación no era tan… tan extrema como la pintaban. Sólo era que estábamos descubriendo nuevas cosas, sin llevar nada a la práctica aún, pero claro si por alguna razón tú le comentabas a una amiga que dormías con tu novio, era sinónimo de que en 9 meses más nacería un pequeño Cullen-Swan.

Por lo demás nuestra relación seguía normal. Cada uno se desarrollaba físicamente por su cuenta, pero emocionalmente era donde lo hacíamos juntos. No dejábamos si las cosas esenciales de lado que nos habían llevado a fijarnos en el otro, como lo era el caminar en las tardes y mirar las puestas de sol, claro que era mirar desde un día nublado hasta que la oscuridad de la noche caía sobre nosotros. El sol pocas veces visitaba nuestros hogares plenamente.

Sin duda a veces me confundía, ya sea por los libros que leía o por cualquier cosa, pero a veces no sabía cómo controlar lo que sentía por Edward. Me era una sensación extraña ya que era una chica de poca edad sintiendo cosas que no eran "correctas" ni vistas con buenos ojos por los demás a nuestra edad. _-¿Qué podría hacer para esto?-_ musitaba para mis interiores.

Había opciones 3 opciones:

1.- Hablar con mamá

2.- Hablar con tía Esme

3.- Hablar con Edward

Difíciles las 3. Cada una de ellas implicaba mucho y no sabía cómo expresarlo sin que sonara grosero ni me miraran feo, aunque era un riesgo grande. Decisiones, decisiones. Tendría que pensar muy bien con quien hablar de todo lo que me pasaba y pensaba, lo más lógico es que fuera con mi madre, pero lastimosamente no me daba la confianza suficiente. _-¿Qué pensara Edward? ¿Sentirá lo mismo?-_ me preguntaba.

.

.

.

¿Aló hay alguien ahí?

Hola hola, buenas noches, tardes, días, según el país donde me leas.

Aún estoy emocionada por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, ¡woah! Muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones.

Les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos a tods aquells lectores que agregan a favoritos o a alertas mi historia, en verdad me alegran enormemente, a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos que pasan por el fic, en fin, a mis fantasmitas les hago cordialmente la invitación a que comenten la historia, cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia constructiva que se les ocurra, no duden en decirme.

**Agradecimientos especiales a****: **ginita_potter, , darky1995, Zoalesita, twilightfan, Andrea Aurora, vanezhittacullen2, viszed, yels99, Alejandracullen21, caaroowcullen, maria andreina, Millaray, ManneVanNecker, gilri, FuckingTonyStonem, ancr007, Bertlin, Nikki Hale, CarolineAlopez, Angelica.m y Piscis A y la dueña del cuchillo jamonero de Triana Cullen por ayudarme con el latín.

¿Teorías? ¿Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando pasó a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo los usó cuando tengo tiempo e imaginación para escribir, por supuesto sin fines de lucro. 

En el capítulo anterior:

Tendría que pensar muy bien con quien hablar de todo lo que me pasaba y pensaba, lo más lógico es que fuera con mi madre, pero lastimosamente no me daba la confianza suficiente. _-¿Qué pensara Edward? ¿Sentirá lo mismo?-_ me preguntaba.

Capítulo VII

Edward POV

¿Habría algún chico más afortunado que yo en el mundo? Creo que la respuesta era un profundo NO. Me consideraba el hombre más feliz de esta tierra, tenía una familia que me amaba, buenos vecinos y lo más importante, mi hermosa Bella.

Desde el primer día que nos mudamos a Forks, algo me hacía entrever que la amistad golpearía la puerta de mi vida. Pero lo que nunca pensé era que esa hermosa niña iba a ir creciendo y con ello iban creciendo y transformándose los sentimientos que le profesaba. Mi dulce Bella era la primera niña que habitaba en mi corazón, mi pequeña era todo lo que un chico de mi edad soñaría y más.

Mi novia ante todo.

Siempre pensé que el primer amor lo más probable es que fuera sufrido y dramático, pero nunca llegue a imaginar que pudiera ser algo tan dulce, romántico, tierno ingenuo, y más. Amo a Bella.

Mis padres desde un principio sospechaban que algo entre manos había entre Bella y yo. Muchas veces fueron ellos también quienes silenciosamente nos ayudaban a toparnos y hacer crecer nuestros sentimientos. Los padres de Bella también ayudaban. Cualquier otro chico pensaría que era poco menos que una conspiración u arreglo familiar de intereses, pero yo creía en lo más hondo de mi cálido corazón que no lo era. Y no me había equivocado.

Incidentes por montones sucedían con Bella, ya que ella era una chica que le encantaba buscar dinero en el suelo, por lo que andaba de rodillas en él. Como olvidar cuando mi padre casi chocó con un ciervo y Bello aterrizó encima de mí; creo que no había nadie que pudiera estar más avergonzado que nosotros dos en ese momento. Era nuestro primer "contacto íntimo" por decirlo de algún modo.

Aunque lo mejor era cuando había en alguna de las dos casas, ese apetitoso pastel de chocolate. Era un goloso asumido. Todo lo dulce que hubiera en el mundo y en la industria era bienvenido a mi paladar, gracias al ansia que tenía en una noche empecé a sospechar de que yo no le era tan indiferente a Bella.

Todo en nuestra reciente relación iba viento en popa. Pero había algo que me preocupaba profundamente. No era tan solo el pequeño complejo de inferioridad que sentía Bella, sino que decían tantas cosas de ella y de las razones por las que se encontraba conmigo, que a veces me daba miedo que ella se fuera alejando por todo esto. A mí no me preocupaba en absoluto lo que dijeran de mí, pero que dañaran de esa forma la reputación de mi novia, era lo que me afectaba.

Además, hablaban sin tener conocimiento de la fuente. Con Bella a veces se nos subía la temperatura, pero no por ello me iba a propasar e intentar algo prematuro. Ante todo era un caballero y no estaba en mis planes hacer algo precipitado para que después nos arrepintiéramos. Estaba seguro de mis sentimientos, pero mi educación me enseñaba a ser un caballero hasta el final, pero _aunque estuviera a dieta, podría observar el menú._

Los catorce años de ambos eran románticos y preciosos. Disfrutábamos de cosas sencillas y simples, lectura, paseos por el bosque, ver televisión, en fin. Sin embargo me había llamado la atención eran los libros que leía mi novia. Gran sorpresa me lleve cuando un día investigando mi casa, encontré de aquellos ejemplares también, así que comencé a hojear a la rápida y el contenido llamo poderosamente mi atención.

Mayor fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que Bella también los leía, así que mejor me leía algunos yo primero y le pasaba los livianitos a ella. Lo mejor eran las tardes en las que compartíamos nuestra lectura, me encantaba poder vivir muchas facetas de la vida con mi novia y no dañar de por medio la amistad que nos había unido un día.

Pero había algo que me hacía sentir extraño. Era la mirada que me brindaba Bella, era un poco intimidante muchas veces, como si me viera una como una torta con mucha crema encima. No me disgustaba en absoluto, pero no sé, sus miradas hacían que un sonrojo cubriera mi cara y un calorcito se apoderara de mi interior.

Un día mientras me encontraba en el patio de la casa divisé a Bella caminando en dirección en donde me encontraba. Su semblante era serio pero aún así podía notar un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y orejas. De prisa me levanté corriendo para recibirla en mis brazos abiertos, nuestro abrazo fue muy suave y poco a poco sentí como su cara se calentaba más.

Lentamente separé mi rostro de ella y observé la intensificación de su adorable rubor. Algo le pasaba, algo la estaba avergonzando y éste hecho me implicaba a mí.

–Bella, cielo, ¿qué ocurre?** – **musité mirando fijamente sus ojos, los cuales se fueron aguando un poco mientras mi mirada se clavaba en ella. **–**Bella, ¿qué hice? Me estás asustando, no llores por favor**– ** mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo mientras mis manos masajeaban despacito su espalda. Sus bajos gemidos fueron bajando hasta que no se escuchó nada más nuestra respiración.

–No es nada Edward, solo que las hormonas me están haciendo pasar un mal día **– **de inmediato al terminar de decir aquello se sonrojo aún más dándose cuenta de que sin querer había soltado que se encontraba con su período, o por lo menos eso entendí yo.

–¡Oh mi cielo! ¿Te duele mucho el estómago? ¿Quieres que le pida a Esme alguna pastilla para el malestar?** – **mencioné con ternura preocupado, ya que sabía que en "aquellos días" mi madre tenía dolores y otras cosas raras.

–¿Sería mucha la molestia que le pidieras algo Edward?** – **antes de que terminara de decirme la deje sentada en la entrada de la casa y corrí hacia la cocina en donde Esme preparaba el almuerzo del día. Salí corriendo de nuevo con un vaso de agua y la pastilla en mi mano. Bella se la tomó de inmediato, me senté a su lado y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

–Menos mal que eres hombre Edward. Está mañana me levanté con muchos dolores, algunos cerca del ombligo y es algo raro ya que pocas veces los siento tan fuertes, son unos calambres espantosos**– **musitó concentradamente en sus síntomas.

–Amor, me gustaría estar en tú lugar pero no puedo, ¿quieres que haga algo por ti?** – **estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que mi Bella se sintiera mejor.

–Sí, cántame una canción Edward**– **rápidamente pensé que una que a ella le gustara, era algo oscuro el grupo, pero la canción sabía que le iba a gustar:

Just one look into your eyes  
One look and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Just one kiss and I'm alive  
One kiss and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful 

Just one touch and I'm on fire  
One touch and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Just one smile and I'm wild  
One smile and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Oh and you're so beautiful  
My darling  
Oh you're so beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
Oh my baby

You're so beautiful  
And you're so beautiful, Yeah  
Oh my darling  
Oh my baby  
And you're so beautiful, Oh

–¿Te gusto amor?** – **tímidamente pregunté.

–Es hermosa Edward, tu voz calmada y aterciopelada acompañando una letra tan linda en verdad obran milagros en mi sistema**– **mencionó con una sonrisa en sus labios rosa.

Nos quedamos abrazados en la entrada de la casa por incontables minutos. El calor de su cuerpo contra el mío me gustaba, calmaba la sed de chico celoso que a veces se salía aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

Me gustaba compartir pequeños momentos con mi Bella. Siempre la confianza que depositábamos en el otro era primordial, pero algo andaba raro con ella. Éste no era el momento para preguntarlo, pero de mí no se iba a escapar fácilmente Bella, puede que sea su novio pero ante todo soy su amigo.

Un grito de Esme llamándonos a almorzar interrumpió nuestras divagaciones del día. Despacio ayude a levantarse a Bella, porque me daba miedo que le doliera si lo hacía rápido; una pequeña mueca cruzó su cara pero la quiso ocultar rápidamente con una débil sonrisa. El almuerzo estuvo delicioso como siempre, el postre aún mejor, un sabroso pie de limón. _**–**__Dulces Edward, ahí tienes dulces__**–**_repetía mi consciencia.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente. Después de almorzar ayudamos a mi madre a levantar la mesa y a lavar la loza, pero aún seguía preocupado por Bella ya que esa cara de enfermedad no se le quitaba con el correr de las horas.

Vimos una película juntos en el living mientras en las afueras el cielo se nublaba aún más dando paso a la noche. Bella se comenzó a remover inquieta y salió disparada al baño. La seguí y escuché como vomitaba, intenté entrar pero la puerta se encontraba con seguro. Alrededor de 5 minutos después salió una pálida y temblorosa Bella que fue a dar directo a mis brazos.

Algo andaba mal con ella. Su temperatura había subido mucho y esto no era solo por su período. Como pude la lleve hasta el sillón, le puse pañitos fríos en la frente, a borbotones le hice beber un agua de manzanilla por recomendación de Esme quien miraba temerosa y preocupada lo que pasaba.

Hacía minutos había llamado a Charlie y Renée para que vinieran por Bella a llevarla a un médico. Yo no podía hacer nada más ya que si empezaba a buscar los documentos de salud de ella pasaría mucho tiempo.

La puerta se abrió a los pocos minutos y entró por ella Charlie alarmado. Revisó a Bella y negó con su cabeza. Seguidamente venía Renée con una bolsa con documentos.

Todo paso muy rápido. A continuación se llevaron a Bella pidiéndome que rezara para que no fuera nada grave lo que tenía. Yo me refugié en los brazos de mi madre mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Papá cuando llegó se lamentaba el no haber estado ahí para revisar a Bella cuando se sintió mal. A rastras me subieron a mi habitación para que descansara un poco ya que era muy de noche y yo solo estaba pegado al teléfono en espera de una llamada.

El reloj corría lentamente dando pasos a los minutos y así a las horas y aún no tenía noticias de Bella. Un suave sueño me fue llevando a las profundidades del bosque en donde estaba con mi novia mirando la luna y dándonos suaves besos en nuestros labios.

Asustado abrí mis ojos y sentí un leve dolor en mi costado derecho del estómago. Pero me aterroricé cuando oí sonar el teléfono en la habitación de mis padres, quienes al segundo sonido contestaron. Miré la pantalla de mi celular y éste marcaba las 04:15 de la madrugada. Nadie en su sano juicio llamaba a estas horas, a no ser que se tratara de una emergencia.

Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda haciéndome tiritar levemente. Contaba mentalmente los segundos para que se abriera la puerta y aparecieran mis padres para decirme que todo estaba bien y no había sido más que una broma de mal gusto.

Las pisadas se escuchaban en el pasillo hasta que terminaron a las afueras de la puerta, un suave golpe seguido de un suave "Pasé" por mi parte me dejaron notar a mis padres con sus batas de noche.

–**¿**Hijo has escuchado el teléfono?** –**musitó mi padre angustiado.

–Sí**–.**

–Era del hospital, Charlie a llamado**–.**

–¿Le pasó algo a Bella?** – **pregunté alarmado.

–Edward hijo, Bella está siendo operada de urgencias en estos momentos**– **dijo mi madre. Juró que el mundo se me vino encima en esos momentos. _Mi Bella no, ella no._

_._

_._

_._

Tarán hola hola… uf… la inspiración llega de trasnoche. xD

¿Qué tenía Bella que hubo que operarla?

Chicas millones de gracias por la buena acogida que ha tenido mi fic. Me emociona mucho leer sus comentarios y responderlos obviamente.

Muchas gracias por su review's a : ginita_potter, , darky1995, Zoalesita, twilightfan, Andrea Aurora, vanezhittacullen2, viszed, yels99, Alejandracullen21, caaroowcullen, maria andreina, Millaray, ManneVanNecker, gilri, FuckingTonyStonem, ancr007, Bertlin, Nikki Hale, CarolineAlopez, Angelica.m y Piscis A, BellatrixBlackO, kalicullen, rosa perez, matha1990 y a Liz19forever y a **Negriithaah**

Antes que se me olvide, la canción se llama Beautiful y pertenece al grupo HIM (Ville washito).

¿Hipótesis?

Cualquier review es bienvenido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando pasó a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo los usó cuando tengo tiempo e imaginación para escribir, por supuesto sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo Anterior

–Era del hospital, Charlie ha llamado**–.**

–¿Le pasó algo a Bella?** – **pregunté alarmado.

–Edward hijo, Bella está siendo operada de urgencias en estos momentos**– **dijo mi madre. Juró que el mundo se me vino encima en esos momentos. _Mi Bella no, ella no._

Capítulo VIII

Bella POV

Un dolor punzante cruzo mi estómago. El olor a estéril invadía mis fosas nasales ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba muchas cosas, sólo que pasé la tarde viendo películas con Edward, los vómitos y fiebre, pero nada más allá. Mis ojos seguían cerrados, algo raro en mí, pero tenía muchísimo sueño. El dolor que sentía en mi estómago también se hizo presente en algunos puntos de mis brazos.

–Amor despierta**– **la voz era aterciopelada y suave, pero con un deje de preocupación. Arrugué mi ceño girando levemente mi cabeza hacia el lugar donde se escuchó esa voz.

–Mmm**– **musité despacio. Sentía mis labios secos y ansiaba beber un poco de agua. Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, pero los cerré rápidamente porque una luz blanca invadía mi visión. ¿Me habría muerto acaso y esa era la voz de un ángel?.

–Bella**– **sí, definitivamente esa voz no era de este mundo. Ansiaba mirar a aquel ángel de dulce voz, por lo que de nuevo hice el intento de abrir los ojos y lo conseguí. Pelo cobrizo desordenado, piel blanquecina y ojos verdosos. No era un ángel, pero para mí lo era.

–¿Ed-Edward?** –.**

–¡Oh mi Bella!** –** lentamente se levantó y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras se escapaban lentos y bajos sollozos de su interior. El dolor en mi estómago volvió un poco más fuerte, pero lo pasé por alto; me importaba más el chico que sufría por mí.

–Edward, tranquilo, ya todo paso, solo duele un poco y tira**– **al escuchar mis bajas palabras se apartó rápidamente de mi lado.

–Perdóname por hacerte daño, no e-era mi intención**– **mi tierno Edward, se preocupaba tanto por mí. Estaba mirando a mi dulce novio cuando entraron mis padres y los de Edward.

Poco a poco entre todos fueron explicándome lo que sucedió. Raro o cosa del destino, cuando pequeña había presentado síntomas de apendicitis, acudimos con mis padres al médico, pero después de un tratamiento la apéndice ya no estaba inflamada por lo que no era necesario operar, sin embargo me dijeron los doctores que algún día podría volver y ahí sí que no habían muchas posibilidades de librarme del cuchillo.

Me habían dado algo para el dolor por vía intravenosa para mi horror, gracias a que mi querido (nótese el sarcasmo) Edward les dijo a mis padres que me dolía. Las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas mientras Carlisle me inyectaba alguna cosa, podría ser ibuprofeno u otro calmante, pero lo bueno era que el dolor disminuyo y mis ojos empezaron a ceder.

_Edward corría detrás de mí por un gran prado. A lo lejos sentía el ladrido de un perro seguido por la alegre risa de un niño. No estaba segura de la razón por la que corría arrancando, asumía que jugábamos a las escondidas._

_Paré de repente mi carrera y me detuve frente a un gran espejo. La imagen que reflejaba éste era muy distinta a lo que yo era ahora, era una mujer de mejillas sonrosadas, unos profundos ojos chocolate con un brillo especial. Fui bajando cada vez más hasta que me detuve en la cintura. _

_Un cansado Edward apareció a mi lado en ese entonces, pero algo más ¿maduro?. Estaba desarrollado plenamente y si no fuera por esa sonrisa pícara que había en su rostro, juraría que era un ángel._

_La risa del niño se acentuó aún más, hasta que lo vi parado unos pasos más atrás de Edward. Una miniatura de mi novio se posó a su lado mientras se tomaban de la mano. Ambos con cabello cobrizo despeinado, piel blanca y unos preciosos ojos verdes que inundaban todo de mucho amor. ¡Claro eran padre e hijo! ¿Quién sería la madre de aquel mini Edward?._

–_Bella_**– **_su voz, igual de aterciopelada pero mucho más intrigante, viajó por cada una de las terminaciones de mi cuerpo._

–_Mami_**– **_el niño me había llamado mami. Tenía un hermoso hijo con Edward._

–_Bella, amor, ¿te sientes mal?_** – **_dirigió su mano hacia mi cara y pude ver el anillo de bodas en su mano izquierda. _

–Amor, despierta**– **Edward me hablaba, con pereza desperté de ese confuso sueño, tenía algunos dudas, pero dejaría que el tiempo decidiera las respuestas.

–Hola**–.**

Lo que quedaba de día lo pasé en compañía de Edward, que solo se separaba de mí lado tan solo para ir al baño, puesto que comía de mí comida y de algunas golosinas que nos traía Esme. Sabía de antemano que las enfermeras no retaban a Edward porque era hijo de uno de los doctores y además un buen chico, pero me daba penita que pasara tanto tiempo sin descansar tranquilamente.

La noche fue tranquila, aunque me aburría el hecho de estar sola y sin la compañía de Edward, agradecía no tener grandes dolores. Estaba a punto de irme en los brazos de Morfeo, en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, una tos y jadeos irrumpieron la habitación.

–¿Quién anda ahí?** –.**

–Aaa ha s-soy yo Be-Bella**–.**

–¿Edward?, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?** –.**

–Aaah bueno es-estaba preocupado por ti, sabía que ibas a estar aburrida y bu-bueno, aquí me ti-tienes**–.**

–Pero Edward, ¿avisaste a tus padres?** –.**

–Por supuesto, me ofendes Bella, fue Carlisle quien me trajo, además se encuentra con turno de noche y no hay problema**–.**

–¿Y dónde vas a dormir? Que yo sepa no hay otra cama, además te va a dar hambre en la noche, casi siempre despiertas y bajas a comer**–.**

–Bueno, estaba pensando que si no te duele tanto el estómago, podrías hacerme un espacio, con apoyar la cabeza para dormir me conformo**–. **

–Pero Edward, nunca hemos dormido juntos fuera del hogar, te pueden retar si nos ven juntos o regañar a Carlisle**–.**

–Tranquila, si siento a alguien, me escondo en el baño**–** musitó con una tranquila sonrisa. De a poco camino hasta mí y se saco su polera, pantalones y zapatillas, quedando debajo con un pijama azul oscuro.

Tranquilamente, se acomodo en la cama mientras yo le hacía espacio, colocó la bolsa en la mesita de noche que había en el hospital y apago la luz. Su cuerpo se apegó a mi costado sano y lentamente tarareaba una desconocida melodía para mí. El sueño me fue venciendo hasta que solo fue consciente de un calor a mi lado.

Un ruido como a succión me despertó. Tomé despacio el celular que estaba bajo la almohada y vi que eran las 04:30 am.

–Perdón Bella, es que tenía hambre**– **señaló la cajita de leche con chocolate con pajita que tenía entre sus manos. **–**¿Quieres una cajita, tengo galletas también?** – **señaló hacia la bolsa que estaba en la mesita.

Negué con mi cabeza, no había caso con Edward y su hambre nocturna. Fuera donde fuera debía comer algo pequeño, sino se mostraba intranquilo. Cuando terminó volvió a acomodarse junto a mí mientras me abrazaba y así juntos los dos, nos rendimos a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente pasé toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde sola. Edward me había mandando un mensaje de texto diciendo que iba a ir a comprar algunos víveres para la noche. Aún no sabía cuántos días más tendría que estar ingresada, pero quería irme luego, extrañaba mi casa y mi cama, mis sábanas y sobretodo mi pijama, ya que el de los hospitales no era muy cómodo.

Mis padres me visitaban a diario, me daban abrazos y besitos, pero no se podía comparar con lo que Edward me daba. A pesar de ser una niña pequeña y más "recatada" que la gran mayoría de los jóvenes de hoy en día, me sentía muy independiente con mi novio, era extraño, pero me incomodaba que él no estuviera presente.

Carlisle y mi doctora mencionaron que si todo marchaba bien como hasta ahora podrían darme el alta en dos días más, ya que la operación no había sido compleja y los exámenes no mostraban daños graves ni complicaciones.

En la noche volvió Edward, pero había algo extraño en él. Al preguntarle solo me dijo que cuando llegara a casa me esperaba una grata sorpresa de su parte. Mi cabeza comenzó a bullir de ideas, pero cada vez que le decía algo para que me dijera sí era correcto o no, me contestaba con solo "tendrás que esperar hasta llegar a casa".

Antes de quedarnos dormidos, extrajo de una bolsa un hermoso osito de peluche con forma de gatito. Como pude me acerque y besé suavemente sus cálidos labios, coloqué el osito entre nuestro cuerpos y cerré por momentos los ojos.

–Bella**–.**

–¿Sí?** –.**

–Gracias por dejarme compartir los malos momentos contigo, me hace muy feliz que estemos en las buenas y en las malas juntos**–.**

–De nada Edward, espero que sí se presenta algo malo para ti, también me dejes estar a tú lado a cada momento**–.**

Su mano se aferró a mi cadera mientras su cara se acercaba peligrosamente hasta quedar pegado a mí **–**Siempre Bella, siempre estaremos juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo, juntos vamos a superar cada cosa**–.**

–Te quiero**–.**

–Te quiero Edward**–. **Y su voz fue lo último que escuche esa noche.

.

.

.

Holaaaaaa, han sobrevivido a este ataque de dulzura? Si es así, las felicito.

Me encanta que Edward sea tan centrado, jóvenes de 14 años ya no se encuentran hoy en día así, hay que buscarlos con lupa.

Recuerden que vamos en plena adolescencia de los personajes y hay cosas buenas y malas siempre en la vida.

Muchas gracias a las que comentaron en el capítulo anterior: Angelica.m, gilri, VICKY08, rosse, yels99, Mara andreina, BellatrixBlackO, Millaray, Piscis A, darky1995 y a **Negriithaah.**

Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando pasó a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo los usó cuando tengo tiempo e imaginación para escribir, por supuesto sin fines de lucro.

_Capítulo Anterior_

_Su mano se aferró a mi cadera mientras su cara se acercaba peligrosamente hasta quedar pegado a mí __**–**__Siempre Bella, siempre estaremos juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo, juntos vamos a superar cada cosa__**–.**_

–_Te quiero__**–.**_

–_Te quiero Edward__**–. **__Y su voz fue lo último que escuché esa noche._

Capítulo IX

Pasados algunos días, me dieron el alta del hospital, claro que con un kilo de recomendaciones y algunas prohibiciones aplicables y otras no. Como por ejemplo _"No tengas relaciones sexuales con tu novio hasta que el médico te dé el alta de operación", _o sea, si supieran que con Edward sólo hacíamos cosas inocentes, pero bueno, como también fue mi sombra en el hospital era lógico algo así.

Obligadamente tuve que salir en silla de ruedas del hospital que amablemente empujaba Edward, sonriente por cierto de que llegaba a casa. A mi lado iba mi madre que me llevaba tomada de la mano y en el otro lado Esme quien gentilmente nos acompañaba, ya que ni Charlie ni tío Carlisle pudieron venir por sus respectivos trabajos.

El transcurso hasta casa fue tranquilo. El auto de tío Carlisle era muy suave, y lo eran aún más los brazos de mi querido Edward, quien me llevaba entre ellos. Al llegar me bajaron en brazos obviamente, mi enfermero personal estaba siempre listo y dispuesto.

Lo que más me preocupaba era subir las escaleras, me daba miedo de que se me abriera la herida y tener que ir de urgencias al hospital. Barajaba la posibilidad de dormir en el sillón, pero por la posición, también me daba miedo.

Así que ahí estaba yo, sin saber qué hacer y aunque con el alta médica, un miedo me estaba comiendo por dentro. Debería de estar asustada y reflejándolo en mi cara, ya que mi madre me miró preocupada. El momento de la verdad había llegado y la escalera se reía de mí desgracia.

–Vamos Bella, es hora de ir arriba_**– **_musitó cerca de mi oído Edward.

–Tengo miedo Edward, de que al estirar la pierna y luego contraerla para subir se me abra la herida_**– **_musité llena de angustia.

–¿Y quién te dijo tontita que ibas a subir sola? – juró que no me dio tiempo a terminar, antes de que pestañeara nuevamente ya estaba cargada en sus brazos con toda la delicadeza posible.

–¡Edward! –.

–Tranquila, cuando lleguemos a tu habitación, te quejas– mencionó sonriente.

Con cuidado fue subiendo uno a uno los peldaños que daban al segundo piso. Iba aferrada como garrapata a su pecho por miedo a caerme, pero confiaba en él, yo no confiaba en mí. Esa era la diferencia.

Al llegar al segundo piso pude ver que mi habitación se encontraba con peluches, libros, dibujos, globos de hermosos colores y encima de mi cama una solitaria rosa blanca. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Quién lo habría colocado ahí?

–Bienvenida a casa Bella– dijo su voz en mi costado.

–¿Tú hiciste todo esto? – pregunté girándome para verlo de frente.

–Bueno, no lo hice todo yo solo, digamos que me ayudaron mis padres, los tuyos y algunas tarjetas y notas las mandan Ángela, Ben y Mike– terminó soltando un bufido.

–¿Mike?, pero si ese cree que poco menos que estoy por dinero contigo, no entiendo cómo puede tener el descaro de mandar algo– dije algo enojada.

–Tranquila Bella, mira el lado Coca-Cola de la vida, tienes muchas cosas lindas de gente que si te quiere de verdad– una sonrisa surco su rostro al decir aquello.

–Bueno, ahora voy a reposar un rato, me duele un poco el sector y me tiran los puntos en el estómago– caminé hasta mi cama y tomé con cuidado la rosa blanca.

–¿De quién es? O sea, ¿quién la mandó? – pregunté.

–De un chico que te quiere mucho, pensé que te iba a gustar así que la compré para ti – dijo Edward un tanto sonrojado.

–Gr-gracias, es muy linda–.

–Me alegro que te guste Bella, pensé en lo hermosa, inocente, tímida y pura que eres para escogerla– miré fijamente sus verdes ojos – así que espero que sea de tu agrado.

–Edward, me encantan tus regalos, siempre tienen un significado tan lindo. Pero el regalo más lindo que tengo es tu amor– me acerqué a su boca para dejar un casto beso.

Sus brazos me rodearon por mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él. Despacio profundizamos el beso hasta que la respiración de hizo escasa para ambos. Me alejé con quejas de su parte, pero debía de cuidarme.

Edward me condujo a la cama y saco uno de mis pijamas del armario, aunque mucho de pijama no tenían mi polera negra y short gris. Discretamente salió de la habitación mientras yo me cambiaba a mi ritmo la ropa. Sentí solo un poco de tirantez al cambiarme, pero todo cambió cuando me recosté en mi cama. Era muy distinto comparar la cama de un hospital, con sus sábanas, almohada y cobertor, a la suavidad, olor y bueno, lo personal que es una cama para uno.

Cuando estaba acomodada hice pasar a Edward, quien de inmediato se sentó a mi lado. Vi algunas notas y tarjetas que me enviaron mis compañeros y sacando el hecho de que deseaban mi pronta mejoría, tendría que ponerme al día con kilos de tareas pendientes, que dudaba entender a la primera explicación.

Al llegar Charlie subió de inmediato a verme esa noche. Le alegró que estuviera bien y me explicó que era normal el miedo a que se abriera la herida en las personas que nunca habían sido operadas antes. Sus compañeros policías me habían mandado una foto con la placa de Forks y algunas palabras escritas en ella. Hasta mi padre había escrito un mensaje, eso era mucho, ya que sabía que le era difícil mostrar sus sentimientos hacia los demás.

En la noche Edward se tuvo que ir ya que al día siguiente iría a clases, así que debía ponerse al día con las tareas y de paso, traérmelas a mí. Por lo menos Edward gozaba de una mente más ágil que la mía, así que tendría mi propio maestro particular. Estaba por dormirme cuando un mensaje de texto llegó a mi móvil.

–_**Buenas noches Bella, cualquier cosa me avisas y voy a tu casa, te quiero mucho :) **_

Tan preocupado que era mi novio, pero lo cierto es que Renée me había dado una pastilla para los dolores, por prevención. Apurada le contesté a Edward.

–_**Duerme tranquilo, te quiere, tu novia Bella :)**_

Con las palabras escritas, la risa dulce y la voz aterciopelada de Edward, poco a poco fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté alrededor de las 10am. En verdad me quedé en cama hasta las 11am más o menos, pero después me levanté presa del aburrimiento. Despacio me acerqué hasta la escalera y ahí se encontraba ya mi madre, con una bandeja de desayuno.

Estuve todo lo que quedaba de mañana en mi habitación, leyendo, viendo el correo electrónico, contestando algunos, pero hubo uno de Edward que llamó poderosamente mi atención, fechado a las 07:00am de ese día:

_**Bueno días Bella:**_

_**Espero que sea un buen día y no te tiren demasiado los puntos, ya verás que luego no los tendrás.**_

_**Tengo que darte una sorpresa en la tarde cuando vaya a visitarte. Aunque temo de tu reacción.**_

_**Voy a conseguirme la materia que nos falta para repasar y ayudarte.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_

_**Te quiero!**_

_**Edward.**_

¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué me tendría Edward? A lo mejor la noticia de que un profesor me ponía un trabajo con él, en vez de un examen. Pero no podría ser, ya que era algo de su parte. Esperaba que no fuera algo costoso de su parte, ya que sabía que odiaba que gastara su dinero en mí.

El almuerzo fue un poco más contundente que el de los hospitales, por lo menos había algo sólido y apetecible y no daban esa jalea fea. El postre fue lo mejor, un rico flan de vainilla con caramelo encima. Mi estómago bailó ante esto.

La tarde transcurrió lenta y pasiva. Mi corazón andaba acelerado desde algunos minutos. Mi madre llamó a la puerta de la habitación para decirme que Edward estaba abajo y subiría en unos momentos porque antes comería un poco de pastel y para que no me dieran ganas lo haría abajo; hubiese sido mejor que no me dijera.

Un suave golpe me interrumpió mis cavilaciones, musité un "pasé" y Edward entró de inmediato. Sus mejillas venían coloreadas por el frío del exterior pero en su boca bailaba una sonrisa.

Se acercó hasta mi cama, en donde me encontraba sentada; depositó un beso cargado de amor en mis labios y luego se arrodilló hasta quedar al frente mío. Lo miré con sorpresa ya que en mi cama había espacio de sobra para que se sentara junto a mí, pero a lo mejor pensó que me haría sentir incómoda.

Me miraba fijamente mientras una de sus manos iba hasta el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Una cajita asomó por él. Mi respiración se aceleró inmediatamente, esas cajitas de terciopelo siempre significaban solo una cosa. ¿No lo iba a hacer, verdad?

–Bella, por todo esto que hemos pasado, emm… tengo miedo de perderte y que no tengamos ningún lazo visible como muestra de nuestro amor. Por eso quiero darte este presente como símbolo del mismo y que un día en el futuro aceptes ser mi esposa ¿Qué dices? –.

Ok, esto era una broma suya para hacerme sentir mal. ¿Dónde estaba la cámara indiscreta? Rápidamente di un vistazo a la habitación y nada. El semblante de Edward esta serio y reflejaba preocupación.

–¿Hablas en serio? –.

–Totalmente–.

–Me tomas por sorpresa–.

–Bella es algo a futuro cuando seamos más grandes–.

–Sí, acepto Edward–. No concebía una vida sin él después de todo. En lo más hondo de mí ser la idea me gustaba.

–Abre la cajita Bella– con cuidado tomé la pequeña caja de terciopelo morado, al abrirla en su interior pude ver las dos mitades de un corazón junto a dos cadena para cada trozo, uno decía Edward y el otro Bella. Las lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas al ver el gesto y la profundidad del mismo.

La cajita fue tomada por Edward mientras yo sacaba las pequeñas piezas, primero la con mi nombre la cual coloqué en su cuello, la segunda la tomó Edward con su nombre y la colocó en el mío. Cada uno tenía la mitad de nuestro corazón ahora y un día se juntarían para siempre.

Sus labios fueron directos hacia los míos. Fue un beso dulce, calmado y lleno de sentimientos. Tomó posición a mi lado en la cama y entrelazamos nuestras manos. Los ojos de cada uno viajaron hasta el del otro y allí encontraron todo lo que querían saber, que nuestro amor era puro y verdadero.

Me tomó en sus brazos y nos recostamos en la cama con las piernas colgando observando el techo con las manos unidas. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Era feliz.

.

.

.

Primero que nada quiero dar gracias a Dios porque tengo techo, comida y familia. Como sabrán en unas horas más se cumple el aniversario del terremoto del 27/02, solo desearlas a mis compatriotas fuerza y bendiciones.

.

¿El gusto el capítulo?

Muchas gracias a todas las que comentan, me hacen muy felices sus comentarios y los respondo en cuanto pueda.

Las invito a pasar por mi fic "Despertando a la Vida" que va en su recta final.

Como siempre agradecer a quienes se suscriben al fic, a los que leen silenciosamente y a: Shik Twilight, Tabi (L), sheilamejor, Cristina Manzanaeres, Edward masen y a Alejandra Nicol.

Besos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando pasó a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo los usó cuando tengo tiempo e imaginación para escribir, por supuesto sin fines de lucro.

.

_Capítulo Anterior_

_Tomó posición a mi lado en la cama y entrelazamos nuestras manos. Los ojos de cada uno viajaron hasta el del otro y allí encontraron todo lo que querían saber, que nuestro amor era puro y verdadero. _

_Me tomó en sus brazos y nos recostamos en la cama con las piernas colgando observando el techo con las manos unidas. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Era feliz. _

.

Dedicado a la Danita

.

Capítulo X

La primera semana en la que regresé a clases me dejó totalmente agotada. Sinceramente estar más de una semana fuera del ritmo escolar y rindiendo solo el 80% psicológicamente me paso factura ese fin de semana. Caí rendida como saco de papas en la cama todo el sábado y el domingo desperté tarde con compañía a mi lado.

El cabello cobrizo fue lo primero que vieron mis ojos esa "mañana". Seguí bajando por su rostro hasta que sus bellos ojos esmeraldas me miraron con un cariño tan grande e inmenso que por poco me quedo sin respiración. Una sonrisa cruzó toda su cara, más que seguro imaginándose alguna que otra cosa que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Esa tarde, Edward me ayudo a ponerme al día con las tareas, repasando las materias y haciendo resúmenes para que me quedara algo más en la cabeza, pero se nos hizo de noche con matemáticas. Que ramo más odioso, eso de estar con las letras y numeritos de aquellas cosas llamadas ecuaciones, que pasar para un lado letras y al otro lado del igual los números me colmaba la paciencia. Para que decir lo de horrores que me costaba a veces encontrar las igualdades y que la temida "x" fuera igual a tanto.

Una vez que terminamos todo ese suplicio, Edward bajo a buscar más cosas para comer; según él yo debía de recobrar mi peso de antes, ya que tenía algunos kilos menos después de esa dieta rigurosa producto de la operación. Así que mi querido novio había depositado una bandeja con generosas raciones de tutti frutti*, galletas de avena, torta de chocolate y una caja de litro de leche con a chocolate.

_Sufre Bella, sufre._

Aunque no me podía quejar, que te dieran la comida en la boca tiernamente, pusieran los trocitos de fruta dulce entre mis labios, la generosa textura de la torta y lo cálido de la leche fluyendo por mi garganta no tenía precio. Eran las ventajas de tener un novio dulce, tierno y comprensivo. Y lo más importante, solo MÍO.

Y los días siguientes transcurrieron de la misma forma. Aunque en el colegio el imbécil de Mike Newton no dejaba de molestar, decía que Edward era un arrastrado y perro faldero por andar cuidándome todo el día, claro como a él nadie lo quiere, se picaba con nosotros, pero sabía que sus ataques eran por celos, ilógicos, pero era hombre.

El tiempo en clases pasaba rápido, no te dabas ni cuenta y entre los exámenes, la familia y el tiempo con mi novio, ya se avecinaban los cumpleaños. Y siempre era el mismo debate interno, ¿qué regalar a tu pareja? Tenía que ser algo novedoso, lindo y lo más importante que expresara todos los sentimientos que sentías por esa persona, en mi caso Edward.

Vagué varios días por internet para ver si encontraba algo digno de mi amado, pero nada, al parecer los medios tecnológicos solo servían para cosas masivas y producidas en cadena, por lo que descarté esa opción. Si empezaba a hacer algo con mis manos, difícilmente lo terminaría ya que todas las cosas requerían mucha dedicación, pero pensándolo bien, Edward se merecía todo aquello y mucho más. Así que debería recurrir a alguna tela para un estuche y bordarlo, o bueno, daba vergüenza, pero los palitos de helado y la tempera eran también una opción cercana. Tenía algunos días por delante, así que mis ratos libres los dedicaría a ello.

Renée ya casi no hablaba conmigo. Al parecer estaba concentrada en otras cosas, que no sabía cuales pero extrañaba a mi madre. A veces veía que se levantaba mareada en las mañanas y no se mantenía en pie por sí misma mucho tiempo, por lo que caía a la cama sin más. Pero lo más extraño eran las veces que se mareaba y vomitaba; conocía a grandes riesgos los síntomas del embarazo pero me costaba creer que mi madre lo estuviera, no escuchaba hacer nada en la pieza de mis padres, a no ser que fueran sumamente cuidadosos, ya que según los libros que leía, cuando se hacía el amor se metía un poco de ruido. Aunque otra cosa que nos mencionó fue sentía como un zumbido en un oído, pero ella decía que era por los mareos y que pronto le pasaría.

Charlie por su lado se encontraba sumergido cada vez más en su trabajo como Jefe de Policía y a la vez ya no hablaba con Renée. Me dolía la situación de mis padres, pero era mi misma madre la que no dejaba que uno se le acercara. Esperaba que Charlie no estuviera visitando a otra mujer, ya que eso dañaría mi pobre corazón y destruiría mi familia en esa palabra que me costaba imaginar: divorcio.

Carlisle como siempre, era un hombre muy dulce y cuidaba íntegramente de su esposa, Edward y de mí, ya que él mismo había dicho que era su hija adoptiva, aunque me dejaba estar con su hijo. A veces quisiera tener un padre como él, pendiente y a lo mejor con un trabajo no tan absorbente como era el de policía, pero bueno, por lo menos cuando me sentía solita, Carlisle estaba para apoyarme.

Esme también era mi madre adoptiva, últimamente estaba muy preocupada por el estado de salud de mi madre y me decía que la comprendiera, que no iba a ser un momento fácil para nadie y que estuviera cuando ella me necesitara. Menos mal que Esme estaba cuando yo muchas veces necesitaba a mi madre, al final se había convertido como en una confidente. Era extraño porque lo de mi madre había sido muy rápido y Esme se encargaba de ir a verla todos los días. En días como estos y situaciones así, era difícil mantener las amistades intactas.

Mi amado novio por su parte, pasaba casi todo el tiempo que podía conmigo y nos permitían los estudios, aunque no ponía queja alguna, ya que era un gran distractor para mí y me sacaba de muchas de las cosas que rondaban por mi cabeza. Edward ocupaba gran parte de mi vida, me había hecho dependiente a muchas cosas suyas, solo esperaba que lo nuestro durara para siempre y no nos separásemos por nada en el mundo, ya que no sabría cómo hacer para olvidarlo.

Lo duro era las noches. Escuchaba como mi madre salía disparada hacia el baño o a veces golpes fuertes y sonoros, y en eso oía como Charlie se levantaba e iba detrás de mi madre. No sabía que pasaría luego, pero todo se calmaba. Lo malo era que me costaba dormirme, empezaba a pensar mucho y a veces tenía pesadillas. No le había dicho nada a Edward para no preocuparle, pero notaba como algunas veces se quedaba mirando fijamente mi cara, viendo las marcadas ojeras que tendría.

Pero algo cambió totalmente un día en el instituto. Algo que tendría muchos cambios y habladurías por delante.

Salimos a recreo mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza. Edward me llevaba tomada de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos al casino en busca de algo para comer. Pero algo vio. Inesperadamente me apresó entre sus brazos y una especie de rugido salió de su garganta. Después todo se volvió confuso, pude ver cómo me encontraba atrapada contra la pared con sus brazos aún más apretados y sus labios besándome con algo de celos. El aire me empezaba a faltar y las piernas se me doblaban. Pero tan rápido como vino, se fue.

Extrañada lo miré a los ojos buscando alguna respuesta, pero nada. Tenía una mueca de preocupación, fastidio o algo así y miraba a hacia una esquina del pasillo, al final de esté. Seguí su mirada, pero vi solo al mismo grupo de estudiantes de siempre, Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Ben y otros de menor grado.

Nuestro receso terminó rápidamente. Edward me seguía a todas partes, pero estaba confundida. Caminamos rumbo a la sala y nos sentamos a escuchar una asquerosa clase de letras y numeritos, perdón, matemáticas y esa bella especificación de álgebra. Menos mal que tenía mi maestro particular para estos casos.

En el tercer período de la mañana, notamos como en los pasillos había un poco de revuelo, pero lo asociamos a que pasaba el Director por fuera y los cursos en las salas se calmaban más, pero uno debía de seguir concentrada en clases.

La puerta se abrió y como pensé, entró el Director a hablar con la profesora. Pude ver como ella asentía algunas veces y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Siempre pensaba que alguna profesora era la pareja del Director, o la amante, de esas ideas locas que tenía en mi cabeza, pero sabía que éste era casado, aunque no era impedimento alguno para ello.

Luego la puerta se abrió y entró un chico por ella. Alto, de cabellera castaña y unos ojos del color de la miel más espesa, pálido no tanto como yo, pero aún así el clima no lo afectaría. Su ropa se notaba que era de marca y de lejos desprendía un aire de superioridad, haciéndome sentir pequeña a su lado. Su cara era perfecta, esculpida por los ángeles del cielo, mandíbula cuadrada y de piel suave al parecer. Estaba ensimismada contemplando tan bella creatura que estaba ante mis ojos que no me di cuenta de Edward, hasta que su brazo me tomó por la cintura hasta acercarme a su cuerpo.

El aludido se deshacía en sonrisas para la profesora y el director, hasta que la primera fue la que lo hizo presentarse ante los demás.

–Mucho gusto, soy Riley Biers, su nuevo compañero. Vengo desde Australia con mis padres y espero quedarme algún tiempo en el pueblo. Espero que seamos grandes amigos_**– **_musitó mientras esto último lo decía mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

¿Qué me pasaba? No sabía porque este extraño lograba que mi corazón latiese de esa forma tan loca ni porque mis mejillas estaban un poco más caliente de lo normal. Sentía como los dedos de Edward apretaban más la carne de mi cintura haciendo que una mueca cruzara mis labios. Me di vuelta a mirarlo y vi como sus labios formaban una fina y tensa línea. Sus ojos siempre cálidos echaban chispas de furia contenida. No entendía del todo su reacción, mal que mal no conocíamos al recién llegado, a no ser que fueran ¿Celos?.

Mas sin embargo no pude pensar nada más. Nuestro nuevo compañero se acercaba lentamente con un andar casi felino hasta mi mesa con Edward. Miré a un lado y al otro mientras todos se daban vuelta a mirar la escena con cara de sorpresa. Hasta que llego al frente mío.

–Buenas tardes_**– **_mencionó mientras bajaba su boca lentamente hasta posarla en la parte superior de mi mano. El color se me subió de inmediato conteniendo la respiración por unos segundos, hasta que algo, quebró mi desconcierto.

–S-u-é-l-t-a-l-a_**–**_ siseó Edward a mi lado, me giré para verlo pero ya estaba de pie con las manos convertidas en puños esperando por pelea. Instintivamente alejé mi mano de ese desconocido para pararme y rodear con mis brazos la cintura de Edward. De inmediato se calmó un poco, pero no dejaba de estar parado en posición de ataque.

Supe en ese entonces que se acercaban tiempos difíciles para ambos. Si bien estaba segura de amar locamente, irrevocable e irreversiblemente a Edward, algo me inquietaba de mi reacción con el desconocido. Enterré mi cara en el pecho de Edward mientras inhalaba su esencia, quería que se incrustara en mi piel y que yo oliera a él para siempre.

.

.

.

Hola! Siento el retraso, pero con lo de PiscisA, lo de Japón y posibles réplicas para Chile mi cabeza no anda concentrada mucho.

Para las que son lectoras de Piscis A, les informó que no tengo últimas noticias de ella ni de su estado de salud. Sólo les pido que si son creyentes, oren por ella y su familia, eviten mencionar cualquier cosa con respecto a sus planes que muchas sabían por favor y tengan paciencia. Yo no poseo su clave de su cuenta para poner aviso, sino habría dejado una nota, pero para las que no saben, ella sufrió un grave accidente en su país junto a su familia, estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado T_T ¡Te quiero Piscis!

Gracias a : matha1900, Zoalesita, viszed, grecia b, , darky1995, gilri, AbelDark, Angelica.m, BellatrizBlack0, Millaray, Negriithaah.

Un día loco se me ocurrió una idea y no pare hasta que la terminé, les dejo el summary y espero verlas ahí. Tiene escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** La muerte y el dolor nos habían unido. Ella lloraba en mis brazos acurrucada mientras me prometía besar sus labios algún día. Debía ser firme, ser su amigo y su compañero, ¿pero podríamos superar el miedo juntos y afrontar el futuro con Emmet al lado? +18.  
http : / www. / s / 6822725 / 1 / De_necesidad_y_soledad


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando pasó a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo los usó cuando tengo tiempo e imaginación para escribir, por supuesto sin fines de lucro.

_._

_Capítulo Anterior_

Supe en ese entonces que se acercaban tiempos difíciles para ambos. Si bien estaba segura de amar locamente, irrevocable e irreversiblemente a Edward, algo me inquietaba de mi reacción con el desconocido. Enterré mi cara en el pecho de Edward mientras inhalaba su esencia, quería que se incrustara en mi piel y que yo oliera a él para siempre.

.

Capítulo XI

¿En qué momento mi vida se había ido a la mierda?. Me lo preguntaba todos los días al despertar y no encontraba respuestas ni culpables. Podía notar en mí el efecto de las noches de insomnio, las largas horas de estudio y los días de confusión continuaban.

Mi madre era alguien totalmente ajeno a mí ya. No me maltrataba ni mucho menos, pero la forma en que me miraba, hablaba y me trataba en general, dejaba mucho que desear. No infringía daño físico, pero el mental estaba constantemente presente en lo que el común de las personas lo llamaba conversaciones. Buscaba todos los lados al problema, pero no creía que yo tuviera la culpa de alguna forma, algo ilógico si tenía en cuenta que un daño en su cabeza era lo que tenía. Mi padre la había llevado al médico, pero éste solo decía que era estrés junto a una depresión aguda y probablemente muchas cosas juntas lo que provocaban sus mareos, descartando de plano el embarazo. No lo entendía ya que con la medicación que estaba tomando no presentaba grandes mejoras, bueno si contaba que podía ir al baño sola y algún período largo de tiempo sin tener que correr al baño a estrellones por las paredes para evacuar lo poco que comía.

Charlie, hacía lo posible a vista mía para recuperar a mi madre. A mis ojos, él debía de salvarla, ser el héroe de la historia y llevarla con un caballo blanco a pasear por los bosques de Forks. Pero la mirada triste en su rostro ahondaba cada día más, produciendo unas feas ojeras en su piel. Llegaba de mal humor y con hambre, por lo que de un tiempo a esta fecha yo había asumido muchas de las labores de Renée, entre ellas cocinarle a mi padre. Como podía también realizaba la colada y con lo que me quedaba de tiempo libre, mantenía la casa lo más limpia que podía con mi fuerza. Ahora valoraba más que nada las numerosas tareas de una dueña de casa, que si bien es cierto, no reciben un trabajo pagado, hacer un voluntariado gigante en la casa de cada uno.

Las cosas con Edward estaban un poco distantes y tensas. Ya no pasábamos el mismo tiempo juntos que antes y cuando lo hacíamos sus celos lo llevaban a ver todo rojo. Lo entendía, pero yo misma no comprendía en absoluto mis reacciones hacia Riley. No pasábamos de conversaciones, pero eso misteriosamente me alegraba mucho el tener otra persona que estuviera pendiente de mí y me prestara consuelo cuando lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, mi amor por Edward no disminuía para nada, el deseo tampoco, pero había entrado en juego un tercero. Un tercero que un día me dejo una bella rosa encima de mi mesa de clase. Alguien que secretamente escribía poemas en las hojas de mis cuadernos que desaparecían por horas de mi mochila, alguien a quien mirarlo su sonrisa lo delataba de lo que hacía.

Aunque mi interior lloraba que no fuera Edward esa persona que hiciera esas cosas hermosas por mí. Pero por lo menos alguien secretamente me lograba sacar una sonrisa de mi cara, una cara totalmente distinta a esos ojos verdosos y labios rojizos, alguien que enfurecía a Edward y hacía que su mirada fuera mucho más triste que antes.

Devanarme los sesos era poco. Recientemente buscaba como podía información en internet de enfermedades relacionadas al cerebro y nada calzaba o sobraba demasiada información, por tanto no podía ayudar más a Renée. Debía de buscar ayuda por otro lado, quizás Carlisle que era más externo en la familia, podría darme su opinión u orientarme de alguna manera, todo apoyo era válido.

Veía muchas cosas lejanas a mi edad. Mi futuro profesional estaba tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca cada día. Pensaba estudiar algo fijo, pero surgía algo bonito en internet y averiguaba de ello despertando interés en mí. Esas veces dejaba volar mi imaginación, pero las letras me llamaban poderosamente la atención, quizás Literatura Universal…

Un golpe sordo sonó en la puerta de la casa. Bajé a un ritmo prudente para mi ineficacia al caminar, protegiendo mi vida. Una vez el pomo estuvo entre mi mano, abrí la puerta rápidamente. No había nadie de nadie. Busqué hacia todos los lados y nada. Miré hacia abajo y vi una hermosa caja decorada con una cinta roja de terciopelo destacando sobre su fondo blanco. Los colores subieron hasta mi cara, pero una pequeña ansia nacía desde mi pecho hasta transformarse en una sonrisa.

Dentro de casa, subí hasta mi habitación y una vez sola, me encerré. Me dirigí hasta el reproductor, coloqué un cd de música la cual empezó a fluir por el ambiente, llenando cada espacio vacío con la nota correcta haciendo latir mi corazón.

Una nota fue lo que primero descubrí al remover la tapa blanca:

_Como la suavidad de los pétalos de rosa siento tu piel  
en la distancia te observo y anhelo  
veo tus tristes ojos y solo quiero dar consuelo a ellos  
¿Por qué tan triste corazón no ve más allá de sus ojos?  
Sé mi rosa, pero no desgarres con tus espinas mi enamorado corazón  
_

La sonrisa boba iluminó mi faz de inmediato. Atrás todas las preocupaciones, el pasado y el dolor. La nota era mi presente, pero al seguir mirando la caja pude apreciar que el futuro también estaba dentro, un hermoso violín se hallaba sumergido entre los pliegues de un gran pañuelo de terciopelo azul. ¿Qué significaría esto?.

Remitente desconocido. Bueno, no creía que muchas personas pudieran tocar violín en Forks o se interesaran en la música clásica como hobby. Ni siquiera pensar en mis compañeros de curso, para nada, ellos pasaban de la "música aburrida" como le decían ellos. Pero las posibilidades y el terreno donde buscar se iba extinguiendo, de la misma forma en que el conocer a mi "admirador secreto".

Secretamente guarde la caja cubierta por una bolsa de plástico trasparente bajo mi cama, ya que era un lugar seguro, claro que la nota se había quedado conmigo…Quizás esa persona no fuera Riley y yo tan solo me estuviera confundiendo y no mirando "veía más allá de mis ojos" como señalaba la nota.

La tarde siguió pasando tranquilamente y sin variaciones. Cerca de la noche se me ocurrió la idea perfecta del regalo de cumpleaños de Edward, algo que reafirmaría mucho más nuestro compromiso por así llamarlo y a la vez tierno, ya que serían 2 cosas separadas, una comprada y la otra fabricada por mis manos. Rápidamente anote los materiales que necesitaría para su fabricación, no era demasiado caros, pero lo que me costaría sangre, sudor y lágrimas para que quedara "decente" era la parte superior.

A la mañana siguiente en el Instituto le pedí a Edward que no me acompañara hasta casa a la salida, pero en cambio le pedí que pasáramos juntos la tarde viendo películas, leyendo o cualquier otra cosa.

Cuidadosamente llegue hasta una tienda de géneros y busqué en el sector de los retazos los colores con los cuales elaboraría mi regalo. No había una gran variedad ya que la tienda era pequeña, pero estaban los esenciales con los cuales podría hacer algo en una semana. Si trasnochaba claro.

En la tarde, preparé algo rápido para comer. Renée había salido con Esme a distraerse en uno de los pocos días que se encontraba bien, a lo mejor me traería algo rico de comer. Hice un poco de aseo por aquí y por allá, pero siempre vigilante a la leche con chocolate que calentaba en la olla de la cocina. De reservas, pondría galletitas de sabores y un queque con chispas de chocolate, que era el preferido de Edward, bueno lo era el chocolate en general. Fui a mi habitación una última vez y no se veía por ninguna parte las muestras del "delito"

Tres golpes en la puerta y fui corriendo, claro que no pude "evitar" chocar dos veces por el camino con un mueble y silla, ya me imaginaba el moretón que tendría mañana en la cadera y rodilla, causa de mi gran agilidad y buena suerte.

Al abrir la puerta, mi corazón volvió a acelerarse ante la preciosa vista que tenía ante mis ojos. Su cabello cobrizo despeinado daba un aspecto salvaje y rebelde, sus hermosos ojos brillaban más que de costumbre, sus labios y mejillas estaban mucho más sonrojados que de costumbre. En resumen, si con tan solo ver su cara sentía las mariposas en mi estómago, no quería ni pensar en seguir mirando hacia abajo. Pero mi traicionero cuerpo y corazón dieron un rápido vistazo hacia el resto.

–¿Por qué tan colorada Bella? – ¡Dios! ya me había pillado – ¿Pensamientos pecaminosos? – musitó con una sonrisa ¿diferente? Era como mala.

–Ejem… no Edward, como crees, solo que… h-hoy e-estás muy guapo– musité mientras el color se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

Amenazante como un león frente a su presa, fue introduciéndose en la casa junto conmigo. El golpe sordo de la puerta me alertó cuando ya era tarde. Bruscamente poso sus manos en mis caderas para empujarme contra la pared más cercana. Mi espalda dolió de inmediato, pero obvié ese pequeño malestar. Sus ojos ardían desesperados con un dejo de tristeza que me inquieto, pero no me dejo pensar mucho tiempo más. Tenía sus labios incrustados a los míos, moviéndose de forma exigente y algo desesperada.

–Ed-dward– musité entre besos.

–Shuuu, déjame sentirte– y no tuve opción alguna. Supe en ese momento de que había llegado el momento.

Sin más me alzo del suelo como su fuera una pluma. Del miedo me afirme como pude con mis piernas en las suyas, pero me resbalaba, sus manos las sentí en mi trasero impulsándome hasta quedar bien afirmada y lo _sentí. _Duro y grande chocaba contra mi cuerpo mientras entre besos íbamos a mi habitación.

Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Entre la bruma de la pasión, sus palabras y besos, recordé que la noche anterior me había tomado la pastilla y me tocaba más tarde ahora. Por eso lado estaba segura y sin problemas. Aunque me entró el pánico cuando llegamos a mi habitación y no había cambiado las sábanas y, bueno estaba un poco desordenado.

Pronto, sentí la firmeza del suelo bajo mis pies, aunque mis piernas estaban como gelatina y si no hubiese sido por sus brazos, estaría de trasero en el suelo. De inmediato, un beso tibio estaba depositado en mi cuello, le siguieron otros por toda mi mandíbula hasta que llegaron a mi boca.

Cálido y despacio, poco a poco fue adaptándome a lo que haría. Mordía mis labios y lamía el inferior con concentración. Sus pupilas dilatadas más que nunca reflejaban amor y pasión combinados a la perfección.

Lentamente abrió mi boca y su húmeda lengua se interno en mi cavidad; masajeaba cada espacio de mi interior mientras entre cada movimiento, dejábamos escapar sonorosos gemidos. Sus caderas chocaban suavemente contra las mías en un lento vaivén hacia adelante ya atrás.

Con cuidado fuimos caminando hasta mi cama, en donde caí bajo su cuerpo mientras nuestros labios no se despegaban. Decir que el beso disminuyo, sería mentira. Imitaba a la perfección el acto amoroso con su lengua en mi interior causando escalofríos en mi espalda y que sintiera unas durezas hasta ahora desconocidas para mí en mis pechos.

Sus fríos dedos comenzaron a remover poco a poco las capas de ropa superior que me cubrían hasta dejarme solo en sostén. Mi palidez salto a la vista de inmediato destacándose por el color azul que cubría mis pequeños pechos. Su mirada malévola me decía que de esta no me salvaría.

En ningún momento dejo de mirarme, solo que pasaba por muchas emociones, hasta que llego a la ternura. Una dulce sonrisa acompaño sus cristalinos ojos que derramaron una tímida lágrima sobre mi pecho. Se inclinó levemente hasta que la seco con su lengua, haciendo que involuntariamente arquera mis caderas buscando ese contacto tan anhelado. Pero él pensaba otra cosa. Con una hilera de besos, llegó hasta mi seno izquierdo en donde lentamente capturó a través de la tela el pequeño montículo chupando sonoramente.

El aire de mis pulmones se había ido totalmente para entonces. Repetía el movimiento hasta saciarse y pasarse al otro seno. Minutos u horas pudieron ser, pero solo era consciente de las fuertes sensaciones que despertaba Edward en mi cuerpo. No le bastó con un impedimento de ropa, rápidas sus manos fueron hacia mi espalda y desabrocharon el cierre. Con vergüenza tape mis pequeños senos de sus ojos hambrientos, pero una vez más su cálida y tierna mirada, hizo que fuera yo misma la que los dejara a merced de sus ojos.

Con cuidado me recostó nuevamente en la suavidad de mi cama para instalarse entre mis piernas. No tenía miedo alguno, salvo el del pequeño dolor, pero si estaba con Edward sufriría cualquier dolor por amarlo, todo por él.

Suavemente fue bajando sus manos hasta tomar en cada una de ellas unos de mis senos, con cuidado los junto hasta dejar mis pezones apuntándolo directamente. Sin más preámbulos bajo su cabeza para besarlo con delicadeza y admiración. El gritito que escapo de mis labios solo causo una risa de parte suya. Despacio alternaba masajes, besos y mordidas en mis pechos, mientras lentamente su cuerpo se movía buscando fricción contra el mío.

No quería quedarme atrás. Mis manos se dirigieron veloces hasta la orilla de sus prendas mientras él se las sacaba rápidamente. Ante mis ojos, un pálido pecho con algunos músculos me dio la bienvenida. Su vello era claro aún, algunos tonos más que el de su cabello, pero hermoso, como todo él.

Despacio bajo hasta rozar su pecho con el mío. Nos estremeció un temblor por toda la espalda y nos reímos de ello. En su mirada había solo amor. El contacto en nuestras pieles era irreal, pero sentirlo era bello. Después de lo fueron largos minutos bajo hasta mi boca para besarla con ternura, tanta que unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, pero seguiría hasta el final.

Movía ondulante sus caderas contra mi cuerpo mientras su gran amigo casi reventaba el cierre del pantalón. Eso me dio un poco de miedo. Pero sus besos me distraían rápidamente. Iba a desabrochar el botón de mi jeans, cuando un celular, más bien el suyo, empezó a sonar.

–¡Maldita sea! – musitó enojado mientras se alejaba con cara de pena y disculpas de mi cuerpo. Fue hasta su ropa y lo saco de en medio.

–¿Mamá qué paso? – fue su tono lo más disimulado posible.

–Está bien, vamos de inmediato– dijo mientras asentía.

–Bella, lo siento pero debemos irnos de inmediato al Hospital, tu madre ha tenido un accidente– mencionó mientras me ayudaba a vestirme para arriba.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Estoy con un resfrió del demonio, me duele todo el cuerpo. Espero que la página ahora este buena.

Ya di una pista de lo que tiene Renée xD

Gracias a : katumandra, zoalesita, SimpleFerd (bienvenida), viszed, behleen, , gilri, monica (bienvenida), indii93, rosse, Millaray, Angelica.m y Negriithaah.

Nos vemos.

Todo comentario es bien recibido, es mi alimento, y no quiero morir desnutrida xD


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando pasó a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo los usó cuando tengo tiempo e imaginación para escribir, por supuesto sin fines de lucro.

_Capítulo Anterior_

–_¿Mamá qué paso? – fue su tono lo más disimulado posible._

–_Está bien, vamos de inmediato– dijo mientras asentía._

–_Bella, lo siento pero debemos irnos de inmediato al Hospital, tu madre ha tenido un accidente– mencionó mientras me ayudaba a vestirme para arriba._

Remordimiento. Culpa. Asco. Era lo que sentía por mí misma mientras estaba esperando al lado afuera de la sala del hospital a que me dieran noticias sobre mi madre. Edward venía de vuelta con dos cafés en la mano mientras su rostro era de la más pura preocupación. ¿Por qué un momento tan lindo pudo terminar así?. Estaba segura de ese momento, quería ser de él y no tenía dudas, pero ahora con la interrupción, pensaba que no hubiese sido correcto. No sabía que pensar.

Si tan solo hubiese estado más preocupada de mi mamá, aunque fuera con Esme, me estaría evitando estar aquí afuera de la sala de urgencias del hospital para saber cómo se encontraba mi madre. Y para sorpresa de Edward, su madre también había resultado herida.

Mas en el fondo sabía que los accidentes están a la hora del día y son imprevistos, nadie poseía el poder para poder controlarlos, pero dolía demasiado ver a un ser querido en un hospital y el sentimiento de culpa y ser mala hija anidaba en mi corazón.

El pobre Edward había sido quien estaba pagando las consecuencias de mis sentimientos. No le había hablado en todo el trayecto hasta el hospital, mientras que el vecino que nos llevaba nos miraba con curiosidad por el espejo retrovisor. Pero ahora no creía que fuera capaz de poder articular algo bien, al contrario, lo heriría con alguna tontera que diría sin llegar a pensar antes. Aunque no veía enfado en su rostro, sabía que le entristecía mi rechazo y el ver como lo aislaba de mis sentimientos.

Al llegar entramos corriendo hasta que fuimos a la planta de urgencias en las cuales eran atendidas Esme y Renée. La enfermera nos señaló que ambas estaban fuera de peligro de muerte pero con varias fracturas y moretones. Me extraño no ver en ese instante a papá en el hospital, pero a lo mejor estaba tras los criminales que hicieron esto, ya que me era difícil pensar que hubiese sido irresponsabilidad de Esme o Renée ya que ambas gozaban de buena conducción.

Como siempre en los hospitales las horas pasaban de maneras eternas, despacio y silenciosas cada vez más. Las sillas estaban frías, el ambiente gélido y sin noticias algunas. De pronto recordé que Edward ya había vivido una situación similar a esta hace algún tiempo. Conmigo precisamente. Esa vez pude notar cuanto me amaba este hermoso chico que no tenía culpa de nada de lo que había pasado y que yo injustamente le culpaba y rechazaba.

-¿Edward?-.

-Dime-.

-Yo lo siento- musité esperando ver su reacción. – Sé que no ha sido tu culpa para nada, pero créeme que hasta ahora estaba cerrada. ¿Me perdonas?-.

-Lo sé Bella, yo también estoy preocupado, a fin de cuentas nuestras madres han sufrido un accidente…yo solo quería una palabra tuya en el trayecto de apoyo, pero lo entiendo-.

-¡Oh Edward!- dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos que me recibieron de forma ansiosa. ¿Podía ser más tonta? Por encerrarme en mi sufrimiento había herido el corazón de Edward, solo esperaba no cometer más errores como estos en un futuro.

-Shhh… tranquila Bella, ya paso, creo que ahora ambos estamos muy sensibles…solo nos queda apoyarnos entre nosotros y compartir- mencionó recalcando esto último.

Seguimos abrazados por mucho tiempo hasta que salió un médico por esa temida puerta. Los cabellos rubios y el rostro de cansado de Carlisle fueron lo primero que vimos, no era para menos, su esposa y amiga estaban dentro, pero una tímida sonrisa nació en sus facciones cuando nos vio abrazados. Con lentitud se acercó hasta nosotros quienes esperábamos ansiosos una respuesta de su parte.

-Mis niños, que día más complejo- musitó mientras se dejaba caer sonoramente en una silla a nuestro lado- Siempre te dicen que cuando eres doctor debes mantener la calma ante todo y no desesperarte cuando llega un familiar tuyo a urgencias, pero en verdad no he podido-.

-Pero papá, ¿cómo está mamá y la tía?- dijo puntual Edward.

-Discúlpame por esa pequeña distracción. Después de algunos análisis y radiografías que hemos tomado, el daño de ambas no fue tan grave, pero tampoco algo que se tome a la ligera. Hay costillas fracturadas, brazos, raspones, moretones, en fin, están vendadas por muchos lados, a simple vista parece un daño mucho mayor, pero con los cuidados necesarios ambas van a mejorar- mencionó. Sabía que nos había resumido mucho todo el diagnóstico, pero que le íbamos a hacer.

-¿Y dónde está tu padre Bella?- dijo mirando para los lados.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. He intentado llamar, pero no hay red disponible. Supongo que debe andar tras los culpables del accidente- dije por decir algo.

-Qué extraño, llame a la comisaría y me dijeron que él venía en camino ya, bueno a lo mejor como bien dices anda detrás de los culpables- aclaró mientras con paso rápido se fue de nuevo por aquellas puertas.

La noche rápidamente cayó sobre nosotros. El hambre aumentaba cada vez más de la misma manera que el frío. Con Edward ya no podíamos estar más abrazados y es que la manta que nos habían traído no nos calentaba ya nada. Si caminábamos por la sala, nos quedaban viendo raro las otras personas que estaban ahí, quizás sus parientes ya habían pasado antes por una situación así o hacía la diferencia la compañía. Edward y yo estábamos solos prácticamente y aunque que Carlisle salía frecuentemente a vernos, eso no daba la tranquilidad y apoyo que necesitábamos, aunque Edward trataba de aparentar lo más que él estaba mejor. Tan lindo él.

Cerca de la medianoche salió Carlisle a decirnos que le había cambiado el turno por uno doble y que no podría llevarnos a casa, en cambio uno de sus colegas haría el favor de ir a dejarnos. James al verlo no me gustó nada de nada, pero si era de confianza de Carlisle supongo que no pasaría nada malo. Condujo en silencio todo el camino hasta dejarnos a algunas cuadras de nuestras casas, a petición nuestra. Desde ahí hicimos el camino abrazados hasta mi casa en donde me sorprendió no encontrar a Charlie ahí. Como no había nadie, tomé las cosas necesarias para pasar la noche y fuimos a casa de Edward.

Al llegar fue hasta la habitación de Edward a acostarme con el pijama ya puesto, a los segundos llego Edward con una bandeja con leche y galletas, no hizo más que ponerlo frente a mis ojos para que yo los devorará sin hacer pregunta alguna.

Está noche sería tremendamente difícil para ambos, después de haber compartido contacto tan íntimo, era un poco complejo estar en un espacio limitado y no recordar aquellos momentos en los que por poco y habríamos estado juntos. Pero si quería hacer el intento siquiera de dormir, esos pensamientos se deberían alejar para estar tranquila. En cambio un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al notar como la cama se hundía al lado contrario. Un brazo potente de Edward me acercó hasta él, quedando pegado su torso a mi espalda, no me moví ni hice acto alguno de respirar, ya que el aire había abandonado mi cuerpo.

-Tranquila, solo quiero descansar un rato antes de que amanezca y vuelva Carlisle para que nos lleve al hospital- musitó mientras se enterraba entre las mantas escondiendo su cabeza.

-Lo sé, sólo que me dio cosita el tenerte tan cerca de pronto, lo siento- dije mientras me volvía hasta fijarme en su cara cansada y nariz rojita a causa del frío.

-Está bien Bella, trata de dormir ahora- dijo algo cansado. Solo se abrazo a mi cuerpo y cerró sus ojos esmeraldinos.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo. Me había dolido mucho. ¿Por qué estaba tan cortante ahora conmigo? ¿Es qué tan grande fue mi error? Una suave lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla mientras estaba acurrucada cerca del calor ahora del cuerpo de Edward. Era mi culpa solamente, él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme y brindarme una mano y yo actuaba mal, era una mala novia sin lugar a dudas y no merecía un hombre tan bueno como él.

-No te devanes tanto los sesos Bella, estamos tensos y yo te sigo amando igual, descansa amor- dijo mientras posaba lentamente sus labios con los míos quienes se movieron por inercia en contra de los suyos.

La noche siguió pasando entre pequeños lapsos en los cuales dormía, despertaba y Edward me miraba, cerraba nuevamente mis ojos y al abrirlos, lo de Edward estaban cerrados y se escapaban pequeños ronquidos de su pecho, al cerrarlos yo relaje mi cuerpo y me dispuse a dormir algo. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué hora era, pero el ruido de la puerta principal nos despertó. Un dolor de cabeza de los infiernos junto a dolor en el cuerpo fueron los síntomas que me dieron la bienvenida. Edward no se veía diferente a mí, éramos unos dignos vampiros de las novelas de terror, aunque dominaba nuestro amor a la sangre.

Carlisle emergió entre la tenue luz de la mañana por la puerta, en sus manos traía cosas ricas para tomar desayuno y el hambre rugió a través de mi estómago. Edward se dirigió rápido hacia su padre a refugiarse en sus brazos; suaves gemidos escapaban por entre sus labios lo que hizo darme cuenta de que Edward también sufría por su madre y valientemente no demostraba sus sentimientos.

-Mi niño tranquilo, mamá va a estar bien, las dos lo van a estar- dijo Carlisle mientras me miraba y extendía uno de sus brazos para que fuera a cobijarme a sus brazos, a los cuales no dude en ir a refugiarme. En estos momentos es cuando me hacía falta el cariño de un padre, pero mejor no pensaba en cosas tristes cuando tenía a un hombre bueno como Carlisle a mi lado. Si bien era cierto, no era mi padre, lo quería como tal.

Tomamos desayuno de manera tranquila, o lo que se pudiera, ya que en menos de una hora íbamos en el auto con Carlisle y provisiones para pasar aquel nuevo día en el hospital, entre sandwichs, yogurht, leche y un termo con café, además de ropa de abrigo, dimos por comenzado nuestro día de hospital.

Esa mañana mamá ya había podido mirarme unos segundos, mas sus ojos se cerraron al poco tiempo debido a los sedantes que andaban en su cuerpo. Por lo que me contó Edward, tía Esme no fue muy diferente, por lo que nuestros esfuerzos de que por lo menos nos dijeran "estoy bien" se vieron muertos pronto.

Entre idas y venidas, las enfermeras se nos hicieron conocidas ya, aparte de ser parientes del doctor Cullen, nos trataban muy bien, aunque quizás fuera solo por eso, pero quería creer que no era así.

La hora del almuerzo la hicimos en el patio del hospital mientras corría un viento suave que despeinaba nuestros cabellos. El sándwich que comimos más un buen vaso de café, fue el energizante para seguir con los ojos abiertos toda la tarde. No hubiese sido raro que si se nos cruzaba un zombi, éste no saliera arrancando al ver nuestro aspecto demacrado y cansado.

Cerca del anochecer salió Carlisle a decirnos que nuestras madres deseaban hablar con nosotros. De inmediato saltamos de nuestros asientos y tomamos a la carrera nuestras provisiones mientras nos dirigíamos a los cuartos respectivos. Con una leve sonrisa Edward abrió su puerta y yo la mía. El interior era todo blanco con cortinas azules, el olor a esterilizado reinaba en toda la habitación, pero la mujer que estaba en la cama fue la causante de mis lágrimas.

-¿Mamita?- dije con voz afligida.

-Hija mía- dijo de manera aguda.

-¡Oh mami que alegría que estés despierta!- mencioné mientas dejaba en el suelo mi bolso y me acercaba hasta su cama para plantar un beso en su frente. – Me tenías tan preocupada mami, tío Carlisle ha hecho lo posible para mantenernos al tanto, ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Tienes sed?- musité rápidamente.

-Tr-tranquila Be-bella que ya estoy mejor. Fue el goshpe lo peor de todo, voy a mejorrrar- su voz aún se escuchaba anestesiada.

-Está bien, pero ¿No necesitas nada de nada?-.

-No hija, s-sólo quiero hablar con-contigo-.

-¿Qué sucede mami?-.

-Verás Bella, al tener el acciden-dente y traernos acá, me han he-hecho algunos exámenes a raíz de los variados golpes que sufrimos, eso y m-más los antecedentes anteriores s-sobre mi falta de equilibrio, vomitos y todo este tiempo que me he s-sentido mal, tiene un nombre- dijo de manera calmada.

-¿Qué tienes mami? ¿Estás enfermita? Sí es así, tío Carlisle te va a curar- dije mientras una sonrisa brillaba en mi rostro.

-Ojala todo fuera tan fácil como tú dices p-pequeña mía, pero estoy enfermita y Carlisle dice que lo que tengo hasta el momento no tiene una cura definitiva. Es algo que n-nunca imaginé-.

-Me estás asustando mami-.

-Mi niña tengo una en-fermedad que se lla-llama Meniere.-

-¿Meni cuánto?- musité con dudas.-

-Meniere cariño.-

-¿Pero te vas a curar mami?.-

-No lo sé cielo, qué más quisiera yo.-

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte mami?- dije, porque no sabía que era esa rara enfermedad.-

-Sólo quererme hija mía, s-sólo quererme mucho y tenerme paciencia- mencionó mientras sus ojos cansados se cerraban de a poco.

.

.

.

Gracias por su paciencia infinita y por seguir comentando. Les hago la invitación a que voten por mí en el The Evanescence Contest, mi fic se llama Tourniquet y sería un agrado que lo leyeran y comenten. Les dejo el link al concurso http: / www. / u / 2798846 /The_Evanescence_Fanfic_Contest votan donde sale Poll y a continuación Vote Now.

**Summary Tourniquet:** El fuego la llamó aquella noche. El bailarín emitía exóticos movimientos ante aquellos ojos ávidos de dolor, esa era la opción y momento correctos. Más no contaba con lo que fuera su liberación de dolor pudiera ocasionar daño a un inocente, su salvador. +18 Edward y Bella.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** La infancia de dos niños que por coincidencias de la vida fueron experimentando pasó a paso su amistad, la lealtad por la familia y el amor adolescente.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo los usó cuando tengo tiempo e imaginación para escribir, por supuesto sin fines de lucro.

**NOTA:** Muchas gracias a Millaray por la ayuda en este capítulo.

.

_Capítulo Anterior_

_-¿Pero te vas a curar mami?.-_

_-No lo sé cielo, qué más quisiera yo.-_

_-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte mami?- dije, porque no sabía que era esa rara enfermedad.-_

_-Sólo quererme hija mía, s-sólo quererme mucho y tenerme paciencia- mencionó mientras sus ojos cansados se cerraban de a poco._

_._

La vida muchas veces te daba golpes insospechados. Crecías a una manera espantosamente rápida y madurabas de igual manera. Tus perspectivas variaban con el pasar de los días, más debía adaptarme a todos los sucesos nuevos según podía asimilarlo. La enfermedad de mi madre había sido una de ellas.

Sabía que no me daría grandes detalles mi madre de lo que le pasaba, y que el médico que la trataba tampoco lo haría por considerarme menor de edad (a mí juicio no por ello tonta) pero las opiniones las buscaría por otros medios. Carlisle podría ser una fuente de información, que aunque omitiría detalles, era lo más cercano a la verdad por el momento. Esa misma tarde iría hasta su casa a hablarle.

De momento las cosas con Edward estaban como muertas. Seguíamos queriéndonos, pero de alguna forma cada uno actuaba de manera un tanto distante con el otro. En verdad lo entendía. Pero no lo aceptaría del todo.

Carlisle que estaba al cuidado de Edward esa tarde acepto gentilmente explicarme las cosas. Con Edward también en el despacho. Si se dio cuenta de nuestra ligera tensión, no dijo nada, pero su mirada era sabía.

-Bueno Bella, ante todo seré lo bastante honesto contigo, porque sé que eres una niña madura para tu edad. La enfermedad de tu madre es compleja. ¿Has notado alguna vez si ella se marea? – Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza- ¿Vómitos?- También volví a asentir- Esos son los síntomas más comunes, que comúnmente se confunden con el embarazo. ¿Hay algo más de que te hayas dado cuenta?- Negué con mi cabeza- Lo más probable es que tu madre no te dijo nada más para no preocuparte. La enfermedad de Meniere afecta el oído, para resumir, provoca mareos y vértigos que pueden ser largos o cortos en tiempo. También tiene episodios de Hipocausia que se asocian al vértigo, esto quiere decir que tu madre va a ir perdiendo poco a poco la audición del oído afectado o puede que ambos, depende del daño que haya afectado los ruidos graves pero con el tiempo, todos los sonidos. Estas etapas se presentan en forma de triadas, para que entiendas, pueden ir y venir, no se sabe nunca cuando van a llegar, aunque tu mamá esté bien, se le pueden presentar.

-P-pero ¿por qué a mí mamá?- pregunté pasmada.

-No lo sé Bella, según los estudios, esta enfermedad se presenta en cualquier edad, pero más que nada adultos y personas de mayor edad, así que tu madre fue una de las escogidas por la vida.

-¿Y debe tomar muchos remedios?-.

-Al principio sí. Hay que lograr estabilizarla ya que este es solo el principio de la enfermedad, por lo cual hay que probar que remedio es el indicado para ella, cuando esté se encuentre, se le da permanentemente.

-¿Tiene cura tío?-.

-Por ahora no mi querida niña, sólo podemos controlar la enfermedad con medicamentos, dietas y cambios en su estilo de vida, con eso podemos hacer que trate de tener una calidad de vida como la de antes o algo parecido.

-¿Se va a morir mi mamá?-.

-¡No Bella!, para nada, sólo que ya no te va a escuchar como antes, tienes que aprender a hablar fuerte sin gritarle, ella va a estar más sensible de ahora en adelante, pero te va a seguir queriendo de igual forma. ¿Sabes que para lo que necesites estamos Esme y yo aquí para ti cierto?-.

-Sí, g-gracias tío- Fue todo lo que pude pronunciar, en silencio salí del despacho.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi mamá? ¿Por qué ella y no otro? No podía entenderlo. Si mamá era joven aún, tenía buena vida, ¿por qué le habría venido a ella?. Las lágrimas no tardaron en bajar por mis mejillas. Tenía rabia, con el mundo, con papá que no estaba, con Riley y su sonrisa tonta, con Edward por no hablarme, con mamá por no decirme que hacer, ¡Con el mundo entero!

-¿Mamá que hago?- musité al viento mientras contemplaba por la ventana como las primeras gotas lluvia caían desde el cielo gris.

Al día siguiente, Carlisle nos llevo al hospital a Edward y a mí. Pareciera que tía Esme estaba mucho mejor, por lo que pronto le darían el alta médica para que pudiera regresar a casa y cumplir ahí el resto del reposo que le quedaba.

Caso distinto fue mi madre. En la cama se veía aún más pálida de lo que la recordaba el día anterior. Su mirada estaba como perdida, mirando a la nada, pero al parecer no oyó el ruido de la puerta cuando entre a la habitación. En la mesilla de noche se encontraba un vaso con agua y varias pastillas de colores. Pero ella no me miraba pesé al tiempo que llevaba en la habitación. Podía apreciar claramente como en sus brazos había rastros de color morado producto de alguna intravenosa en su piel que ahora no estaba. ¿Tan grave era la enfermedad que no me escuchaba?

-¿Mamá?- musité con voz fuerte, recordando que debía de hablarle fuerte pero sin llegar a gritarle.

-¿Mamá?- repetí con más fuerza, mientras la pena comenzaba a salir entre mi garganta.

-¿Bella?- su voz sonaba distinta, la pena relucía en ella. Pero lo que más me impacto fueron sus ojos, los que antes siempre tan castaños y vivaces, ahora convertidos en una sombra de lo que recordaba. El brillo y la alegría habían desaparecido, mientras que la pena al parecer la consumió sin que yo me diera cuenta a tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo mi madre aguanto esto sin decirme? Las preguntas bullían dentro de mi cerebro, pero tampoco le iba a preguntar ni a profundizar más su dolor con mis inquietudes.

-¿Cómo estás mami?- dije lo más tranquila que pude.

-Aquí hija, bien, mejorando día a día- mencionó, pero ella no se creía sus palabras.

-¿No te has mareado mucho?-.

-Un poco hija- dijo mirándome con unos ojos cristalinos, tratando de retener lo que serían las lágrimas.

Era impactante ver como una mujer joven, y sobre todo mi mamá, pudiera estar terminando de esta forma, acabándose en vida y no habiendo una cura definitiva para ello más que kilos de pastillas. Pero si algo había aprendido en estos días era que mis emociones debían pasar a un segundo plano de ahora en adelante, llámenme tonta o ingenua, pero la sensibilidad y nervios de mi madre estaban en juego, si en algo podría contribuir a su estabilidad, lo haría.

La charla con mi madre no duro mucho más. No daba para más teniendo en cuenta la situación. El médico, un otorrino laringólogo la había ido a visitar, explicándole que aún no le darían el alta tan rápido como a tía Esme; mi madre solo suspiró y se deje caer pesadamente en la cama cerrando sus ojos. Después de eso me fui de aquella habitación y empecé a vagar por los pasillos del hospital. No me di cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido hasta que llegue a la parte de los pacientes con cáncer.

Adentro habían muchas camas y personas, hombres y mujeres, pálidos, algunos sin pelo en sus cabezas o más flaquitos. No sabía mucho de la enfermedad, a lo más que era muy destructiva para la salud y a veces, morías sin tener una cura definitiva. Pero de nada valía cuestionarse, era la vida y contra ella no se podía luchar, solo aceptar y tratar de convivir con ello.

-¡Hola!- dijo una voz animada detrás de mí.

-Hola- musité tímida ante el desconocido que había frente a mis ojos. Cáncer. Su pelo era fino y corto, casi al ras de la cabeza, su piel pálida, sus ojos de color azul intenso rodeados de nada, sin pestañas ni cejas, y sus labios de un color violeta pálido. Pero su sonrisa fue lo que me hizo hacer una involuntaria a mí.

-¿Qué haces por estos lados?- dijo con una sonrisa que no se alejaba de su rostro.

-Caminaba y llegue hasta aquí- dije suavemente.

-¿Problemas?- susurró inclinándose levemente hacía mí.

-Mi madre está enferma, no tiene cura y estoy asimilándolo, me cuesta mucho- mencioné mientras mi mente viajaba hasta la mujer que estaba en la habitación.

-Lo siento. Verás siempre la primera vez que te enteras es difícil, te cuesta asumirlo y uno tiende a cerrarse en uno mismo. A mí me paso cuando me dijeron de esto, pero sabía que sería por algo, ya que soy creyente que las cosas pasan por un bien mejor en el futuro, que en el momento no sabemos que es, nos desesperamos, perdemos la fe en Dios, cambia nuestro carácter y todo eso, pero viene algo mejor, ya sabes como reza el dicho "Detrás de la tormenta, viene la calma"-.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?- dije algo insegura.

-Pues verás, cuando me descubrieron esto, llevaba como 2 años de casados con mí adorada esposa y el Señor nos ha bendecido con mellizos en camino. ¿Comprendes cuando te digo que las cosas pasan por un bien mejor?- musitó el joven del cual aún no sabía el nombre.

-Sí, pero, ¿por qué estás tan tranquilo?- musité algo extrañada.

-Porque estoy feliz de poder tener hijos con la mujer que amo antes de que las cosas empeoren más-.

-¿Y sí las cosas salen mal? ¿Qué va a pasar con tu esposa e hijos?-.

-Una de las cosas que aprendes con el tiempo, es a vivir el día a día con esperanza y fe, mañana siempre puede ser un día mejor- musitó con otra sonrisa mientras sus ya de por sí pálidas mejillas se coloreaban un poco.

Pensé cada una de las palabras que me dijo el joven mientras deshacía mi camino hasta la planta en donde se encontraba mi madre, fue en ese entonces cuando me percate de que no le había preguntado el nombre al chico, por lo que corrí, sí corrí, para tratar de buscarlo. Pregunté y pregunté por ese joven, di sus características, pero nadie lo conocía ni había visto nunca, pareciera como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Seguí mi camino hasta la habitación de mi madre, pero antes pase a ver a tía Esme. Al entrar algo en mi corazón se rompió. Tía Esme y tío Carlisle contemplaban la tarde por la ventana muy abrazados; transmitían amor por donde se les mirase. ¿Por qué mi padre no estaba con mi madre ahora? ¿Ya no la quería por estar enferma?.

Volví a emprender el rumbo hasta la habitación de mi madre. Al llegar me impactó ver a Edward conversando animadamente con ella. Percibía en el rostro de mi madre una alegría que horas antes no tenía, a lo mejor lo que le faltaba no era preocuparse más de la enfermedad sino distraerse de ella. Qué gran lección de aprendizaje me había dado Edward sin siquiera hablarme, aunque lo hubiese preferido, pero si él no quería hablarme, dejaría pasar el tiempo hasta que se le pasara el enojo conmigo por haberle fallado.

Esa noche, cuando ya estaba en casa, pude sentir el vacio, el silencio y sobretodo, esa amiga que salía desde mi mente a hacerse presente, la soledad. Misteriosamente tío Carlisle solamente me había dejado en la casa y se devolvió a la suya, solo despidiéndose de mí y sin más se fue.

Subí a mi habitación con un vaso de leche y unas cuantas galletas en un plato. No me apetecía comer, pero mi organismo necesitaba recuperar fuerzas de vez en cuando. Lentamente me senté en la cama y empecé a mirar el vaso de leche. Era muy interesante, con burbujas hasta el tope, de un color blanco puro que llegaba a dar envidia que muchas cosas no tuvieran esa pureza y fueran tan hermosas.

Un suave golpe en mi ventana me hizo girarme hacia ella y lo que vi me dejo en schok. ¿Qué hacía Edward arriba de una escalera mirando por mi ventana? No lo pensé mucho más y corrí hasta abrirla, Edward pareció descansar una vez que toco piso en el suelo de mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté preocupada- ¿Paso algo en el hospital?-.

-No mi Bella- pronunció con aquella voz suave.

-¿Entonces?- dije algo alarmada.

-Bueno, me preguntaba cómo estaba mi novia, y ya que no habíamos hablado, decidí venir mejor, es más tierno, además te he extrañado Bella-.

-Yo y-yo creía que ya no querías hablarme Edward- mencioné mientras sus brazos me acogían cálidamente.

-No seas tontita mi Bella, ¿cómo crees que viviría yo sin ti?-.

-P-pero n-no sé qué hago mal, me siento mal, no sé qué hacer, estoy confundida, no sé nada- musité contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente ahora por mis mejillas.

-Ya Bella, tranquila, yo voy a estar contigo siempre, no creas que por cosas del pasado yo dejo de quererte. Ahora debemos mirar hacia adelante, hay que estar juntos y afrontar la enfermedad de tu mamá, pero debes tratar de estar bien, ¿ya?- dijo mientras besaba mis labios suavemente.

Sentía como gran parte de la calma volvía a mí. Edward era mi medicina, mi todo, mi calmante natural. Con él todo era más fácil, sería más fácil de llevar la enfermedad de mi madre y en todo caso, nuestro amor crecería y se fortalecería.

-¿Qué piensas Bella?- preguntó su suave voz.

-En que eres importante para mí, no sé qué haría sin ti. Siento que si no te tengo, no puedo hacer las cosas bien, no funciono y no tengo las fuerzas necesarias. Sé que soy muy pequeña para tener sentimientos tan profundos, pero creo que nunca he sido normal- terminé diciendo mientras me apretaba más a su torso.

-Eres una de las chicas más cuerdas que conozco, eres tierna, comprensiva, con gran corazón, además eres mi pequeña novia, que tiene un novio que la quiere por sobre todas las cosas y espera estar con ella para siempre, en lo bueno y en lo malo.

-¿Por qué eres tan perfecto Edward?- dije con una sonrisa.

-A tus ojos soy perfecto, pero tengo fallas como todo ser humano, pero espero que me guíes para arreglar mis errores, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Siempre-.

Lentamente nos fuimos hasta mi cama. Yo por mi parte fui al baño a cambiarme y ponerme un pijama, no sabía con que iba a dormir Edward, pero solo me bastaba con tenerlo a mi lado.

Salí ya con mi pijama de ovejitas y pude ver como Edward estaba sacándose la ropa, al principio me asombré, pero luego vi que debajo quedaba con un pijama azul con celeste. Mentalmente suspiré. No habría accidentes esta noche al menos.

-¿Vienes?- pronunció Edward mientras extendía su mano y se acostaba en mi cama. Quedaba justo, pero se veía tierno ante todo.

-Siempre- dije mientras me acercaba hasta la cama. Entré y pude notar como las sabanas aún estaban heladas por lo que acerque mi cuerpo aún más al de Edward quien inmediatamente me envolvió con sus brazos.

Me reí internamente mientras acariciábamos nuestros helados pies para hacerlos entrar en calor. Poco a poco el calor fue tranquilizándome, los nervios estaban más calmados y tenía la seguridad de que esta noche al menos habría alguien que me arropara y me cuidara, pero sobre todo, alguien que me abrazara tan solo por quererme.

-Duerme mi Bella que yo te cuidare- fui lo último que escuche antes de dormirme entre el calor de Edward.

.

.

.

Holas! Disculpad la demora, pero los estudios están complicados. Gracias a las que aún comentan la historia, lo aprecio realmente. A las lectoras fantasma y las que solamente agregan a favoritos también se les agradece.

Como pudieron ver este capítulo es más que nada de transición, para explicar un poco la enfermedad.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


End file.
